The Raven and The Crow
by the-prophet-of-sin
Summary: a girl is brought to the human world and creates a bond with one of the titans. story will contain blood, violence and Yuri. will contain lemons. Yuri between raven and OC. set up after "The End", there will be spoilers for anyone that haven't seen that episode yet. don't flame because of the Yuri, if you don't like just don't read it
1. The Storm

**A/N: **all characters from the teen titans and DC are not mine, some characters will be mine because they are OC. This takes place after the episode "The End", even though the show doesn't come on anymore I am morally obligated to tell that there will be spoilers. The teen titans are older in this and are referred to as just "The Titans". Italics mean thought, bold means different language

Chapter 1

It was a dark stormy night in jump city. One of the worst storms in the city's history was threatening to arrive, most of the city's inhabitants evacuated due to the havoc it wreaked on other places. The Titans stayed behind to help those that could not leave for personal reasons. As time pass the storm only got worse.

**Raven's POV**

I was out in the rain with the others moving supplies to the shelter Robin set up, I looked to the sky and saw the clouds grow darker. _Why would anyone stay if the weather is like this? _I questioned myself

"Friend Raven, Robin says that were finished and we should go back to the tower" Starfire said, the wind violently whipping through her hair.

"Alright" I said in my usual stoic voice as I put the last crate in the shelter, I looked around one last time before I left for the tower with the others. The winds were too aggressive to fly in them so Starfire, Beast boy and I were forced to ride in the T-car while Robin rode his motorcycle.

"Why does Robin insist on riding that thing?" Beast boy exclaimed from the front seat.

"Calm done BB, it's not like it's really hurting anyone" Cyborg said nonchalantly

"Well I'm just saying that he can crash in this kind of weather" Beast boy said sitting back in his seat

"Friend Robin tells me he is rather skilled in the cycling of motors" Starfire said confused

"I know Star, I just being paranoid I guess"

I sat there in silence staring out the window, _why do I feel as if something bad is going to happen. _When we arrived at the tower Robin gave us locations of other shelters that were being set up and were in need of supplies. Afterword we all went to our rooms to sleep.

I went to nevermore to converse with the others to see if they knew why I felt so worried, even though I knew Trigon was gone for good I kept my self this way, it was conferrable. I sat down with wisdom while she waited.

"What are you here for?" she said pushing her glasses up

"I wanted to ask why I have an ominous feeling about this storm."

"Storms throughout history have been thought to be symbols that people would call omens, this idea has been so deeply seeded that people often think something bad will happen and the storm is telling them. But that usually doesn't happen" she said quickly

"Oh, thank you" I said standing up to leave

"But on the other hand, people have learned to trust their senses and often be right" she said stopping me

_Dammit why do smart people always talk in riddles,_ "so what should I do?" I asked

"Well that depends on what you wish to do" she said before flying off to were ever

"Well that didn't help at all" I sighed and left nevermore more worried then I originally was.

I decided to meditate on the issue for a while to see if I could come up with an answer on my own. About an hour later an alarm went off signaling that something some was wrong. I walked out to the living room were Robin was already dress looking completely refreshed as if he slept for a whole night. _Does he ever sleep, _I thought while standing there.

"Lightning struck and now there is a fire down town, Titans go!' he said rushing off to his motorcycle

When we arrived at the location two buildings were ablaze, Robin went to talk to the fire Marshall and came back to give us orders.

"The marshal said he evacuated most of the building but there still may be some people in there. Cyborg, Beast boy you make sure the fire doesn't spread to any more buildings, Star you help man those fire hydrants and put out the fires. Raven you're going to help me look for anyone still in the building."

We left to carry out our orders, Robin saw an open window and entered through there while I followed.

"Damn, this building going to come down any minute. I'll take the bottom half and you take the top" he said running down the stairs.

I quickly looked in every room on each floor searching for any one still here I saw a little girl hiding in her room. When I approached her she grabbed on to me desperately, I checked everywhere else in the apartment. I saw one last room and looked inside, there I saw Jinx trying to get a middle age man to leave with her. The man was sitting in a circle marked with black candles, in the middle of the circle sat a young girl. The man was saying something in another language while the girl was passed out. Jinx attempted to get the man up but he shrugged her off of him. I couldn't leave them so grabbed them all using my powers, I ran down what was left of the hall and jumped out the window keeping the girl from harm. I floated back down to the ground were Robin stood with a few of his own recues, I but the girl down and watch her run to her mother.

"Can you but us down now" Jinx said

"No, were going to bring you back to the tower and properly question you and your accomplice" Robin said with a serious look.

A few hours later I sat at a table with Jinx on the other side handcuffed to her chair that was bolted to the floor. I was sent up to deal with Jinx because Robin got a little too aggravated so we forced him to take a break. Jinx changed a lot during these few years, instead of her horn shaped hair. She let it down and it grew longer and went down her a little down her back. Instead of her normal costume she wore simple black jeans with a grey shirt

"Now Jinx what were you doing with the man?" I asked with a stoic voice

"Look like I told bird boy, the guy asked me to steal a few things and he was willing to pay good money, that's it." She said looking quite irritated

"What did he have you steal?"

"I don't know, a old book, a few talismans, you know all the regular nut-case gear" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Well that's not helpful" I sat there until I saw Beast boy told me to come out

"Hey when you come back can you bring me some water" Jinx called out

I met up with Cyborg in the middle of the living room Robin sat on the coach tapping his fingers impatiently on the table while Starfire and Beast boy stood in front of the TV.

"What did the man say?" Robin finally asked

"Not much, he said he wasn't talking until he had his book" Cyborg said holding up a large book. " I don't know what's in it because I have absolutely no idea what language it's in"

"Hand the book to me" I told him reaching my hand out, I looked at the book and searched my mind for anything pertaining to this. "This is Enochian" I said plainly

"What the hell is that" Beast boy said looking confused

"It's an ancient language used by gods, angels, demons and anything in between"

"Can you read it friend Raven?" Starfire asked innocently

"No, it's far too difficult for me, and besides it's never wise to read a spell book if you don't know what you're doing"

"How is the girl?" Robin asked

"The girl hasn't woken up yet" Cyborg said back

"Raven go take check on the girl and when she wakes up see if she knows what's in this book" Robin said going back to interrogate the man in question.

I walked into our infirmary a looked at the girl, she had pure white hair and a flawless face. I walked towards her to push the hair out her eyes but when I did I felt something demonic . I looked at her closely and touched her head trying to reach inside her mind to wake her up. Suddenly I was cast into darkness. I opened my eyes and looked around myself, _where am I? _I got up and explored my surroundings, there were dead scorched trees leading down a path so I followed. I arrived at a clear opening and saw a disturbing sight. There were two statues of women with a hole in their chest where their heart should be and black liquid fell from the statues eyes making it appear like they are crying black tears. Behind the statues was a pool of the black liquid with a waterfall pouring into it. In the middle of the pool was a circular stone platform that barely stood an inch above the black water. In the middle of the platform was a black mass with a chain around it, I flew over to the platform and observed the black mass. It looked like it had something in it but I couldn't tell, I looked down to the lock and it started glowing. The book that I had in my hand flipped open to a page with a sentence glowing, "well if it will get me out of here" I said aloud. I read the sentenced and the lock melted and flowed into the pool. I saw the darkness close in on me again and then nothing.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in the infirmary, apparently when I blacked out I fell on the unknown girl's bed. I looked up at the girl and saw that she was coming to, I stood up and waited for her eyes to open a little more.

"Where am I?" she asked

"Safe" I said with a stoic expression. I noticed a studded collar on her neck, "was that there before?" I asked reaching my hand out towards her until I became aware that had an identical one on my wrist. "What is this?" I asked shocked

The girl looked down at my wrist, "its proof that you're my master" she said coldly

"What are you talking about?" I asked now confused

"You said the incantation right?, that means that I am yours until you release me from my bond" she said while getting up from the bed. When she got up I saw what she was wearing, she wore a black long sleeve shoulder less shirt with a black skirt held up by a grey belt with a teal broken heart. Her white hair came down to her waist she turned around and looked at me with an emotionless look allowing me to see her face. Her hair covered half of her face and her hair looked wild and messy, her eye that was showing was bright teal. "What are my orders master?" she said while kneeling to me.

"Stand up" I said trying to hide my confusion, she immediately stood up. "I'm not your master"

"But you are, you wouldn't have that on if you weren't" she said pointing at the wrist band.

I looked down and stared at it, it didn't look like it was made of leather. It looked glossy like it was the solid form of a black liquid and the spikes looked like they grew there. There was a small chain attached to it and connected at the end was a medallion with a crow on it. I looked back to her and saw her looking around her. "This means nothing, I'll just take it off". I reached down and pulled at the wrist band but it wouldn't budge, I tried harder but still nothing.

"Interesting, you say that you're not my master but part of you wants to be". The girl said coldly

"What are you talking about?" I asked growing more agitated as I continued to struggle with the damn thing

"That will only come off if absolutely no part of you wants Me." she said sitting back on the bed.

I heard a squeal and all the sudden Starfire burst into the door excitedly and gave me a hug, "friend Raven the storm has stopped". She said putting me down, she looked to the side of me and saw the girl. "She finally woke up, I must go tell Robin" she said as she flew out the room.

"May I ask who was that?" the girl asked

"that was Starfire" I responded quickly, I thought for a few moments until I realized that I didn't even know the girls name and she didn't know mine. "My name is Raven by the way" I said reaching my hand out.

"Is that your true name?" she asked while staring at my hand confused

"No but it's what I go by" I said wondering why she asked

"Well I am usually called Darksyde" she said walking towards the door

"Where are you going?" I said walking up to her

"I'm sure your leader wants to talk to me" was all she said as she walked out the door

I sighed and followed her out, we walked down the hall way and went into the living room. Beast boy and Cyborg sat on the couch while robin was staring at the monitor trying to figure out why the storm stop.

"Dude just be glad that it stopped" Beast boy said

"BB right Robin just take a break and will investigate tomorrow" Cyborg said putting his hands behind his head

"You could use some sleep of beauty" Starfire offered innocently

"We don't have time for that, we need to know if it involves any criminal activity" Robin said standing there

Starfire turned to me and got excited all over again, "Robin I forgot to tell you the girl woke up" she said floating

Robin turned around and stood still for a moment before turning back to the monitor.

"Well what's your name?" Beast boy said drooling.

When she didn't answer I sighed and spoke up "she won't tell me her real name because she doesn't know ours"

"Well I guess we just have to tell her our names then" Cyborg said as he stood up from the couch and turned around.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked worried that she might be a spy

"Hey it's not like we haven't before" Cyborg said with a cocky smile, "My name is Victor Stone"

"My name of birth is Koriand'r nice to meet you friend" Starfire said with a big smile

"I'm the amazing Garfield Logan, but I go by Gar" Beast boy said posing, "yo, Robin!"

"Huh what, Richard Grayson" he said quickly looking back to the screen

I sighed and looked around to see if they were serious, "I am Rachel Roth, now what is your name?"

She looked down at the wristband and sighed, "Jezebel Lestrande" she said quietly as if she barely remembered it.

"Nice to meet you" Victor said trying to give Jezebel a hand shake, when she back away Victor put his hand back

We heard a noise that must have been Jinx and I watched Jezebel walk off to follow the noise. I followed her and when we got to the room Jinx had her head on the table drawling circles with her hand. "Here you go" I said handing Jinx the water.

Jinx drank the water and looked up at me, "thanks" she saw Jezebel and gasp "wow, the old man wasn't crazy after all",

"What are you talking about?" I asked glaring at Jinx

"Well the old man told me that with the things I stole he would be able to summon a demon and there she is"

I looked at her in surprised, she did not look happy, "Fist of all I am a half demon second your employer does not own me. He was too cowardly to be worthy of my power". She turned away looking towards the window.

"Touchy much" Jinx said rolling her eyes

"Jinx if you tell me what the man wanted to do you won't go to prison" I offered

"Finally I was waiting for you to make that offer, the man's name is Isaac Berendt. He's some kind of sorcerer obsessed with taking over the world". She stopped to drink some more water, "apparently her studied demons and somewhere along the line he found out about this vixen right her" she said pointing at Jezebel. "That's all I understood from his rant, he is all kinds of crazy but he's rich"

I looked at Jezebel, she was staring at a reflection of herself in the mirror. "What exactly are you" I asked

"Doesn't matter" she said walking out of the room

I followed her out of the room, she was walking quickly down the hallway. "Wait" I said trying to get her attention but she ignored me. I reached out for her and grabbed it forcing her to stop, "for someone that says there my servant you sure don't listen". I said glaring at her

"I don't listen to anyone besides my master" she said trying to pull away from me. "You said that you're not my master".

I started to get extremely angry with the girl's attitude with me, "now listen here" I said about to explode. I reached for the medallion on her collar but when I touched it cut me, I pulled my hand away and saw my blood swirl around the medallion until it turned into a picture of a raven .

"That was far too easy" she said opening a portal on the side of her and grabbing what appeared to be bandages. "Sorry" she said wrapping my hand, "I knew that your way to stubborn to admit that you want to be my master". She finished wrapping my hand and stood back.

"What did you just do?" I asked growing angry

"When the medallion absorbed your blood it made it to where I only have to respond to you" she said turning her head away.

"I told you that I didn't want to be your master" I said glaring at her

"I know, I'm just tired of my masters being cruel, greedy and insane"

I tried to hold my anger but she just looked so miserable, I sighed and looked at her. "Fine I'll be your master" I said quickly, she looked back at me with those sad eyes. "But no one is to know if this" I said seriously, she nodded and followed me back into the living room.

When we entered the living room Victor and Gar were arguing about what we should eat, eventually it turned into a full blown fight. Richard sat on the couch with an ice pack on his head obviously giving up on his pursuit of why the storm stopped while Kori watched TV with a bottle of mustard and a straw. I pulled my hood up and sat down on the couch with Jezebel sitting next to me. "So what happened to Jinx and the man?" I asked

"We sent the man downtown to be questioned by the police and let Jinx go home" he said groaning. "So where is the girl from?" he asked taking the ice back off his head so he could see me. I froze at the question, I started to think rapidly trying to think of an answer.

"I don't know" Jezebel said, "I don't remember much before that man kidnapped me" she had a pathetic expression that Richard bought in a heartbeat

"Well I going to go check police reports, you know what they say, crime never sleeps" Richard said walking off.

Kori stood up and yawned, "I think I will now go to bed, may your night be filled with goodness my friends" she said walking off to her room

I stared at Jezebel amazed at how well she acted in front of my friends, "where you learn to do that?"

"My former masters tend to have me look that way so that no one would find me suspicious" she said looking off into empty space.

"How old are you?" I asked now confused on how old she is

"Physically, probably the same age as you, but the world in that book is timeless. When I go in there I don't age". She said picking up the book.

When the food started to fly between Victor and Gar, I decided that it was time for me to go back into my room. Since she had nowhere else to go I let Jezebel into my room. I sat on my bed waiting to see what she would do. Jezebel walked around a bit before stopping, she opened up a portal and pulled out a black coffin with a picture of a crow holding a teal rose. She stopped and looked at me as if asking permission to speak. "What is it" I asked pulling of my hood to releasing my shoulder length hair

"Thank you for accepting me" she said staring away from my face.

I knew what she meant but the way she said it made me blush for reasons unknown to me. "Sure" was all I said. Jezebel opened up the coffin and closed the lid when she was laying in it. I rolled to my side and covered myself trying to sleep. _Weird day, _I thought drifting in and out of consciousness until I passed out from exhaustion.

A/N: finally done with the first chapter, this is just to see how people will react to this kind of story. If any one likes it and reviews I will pursue it. If not then I will probably abandon this story. By the way for the people that are reading my other story Being Evil is Fun. I am continuing it I just need to get my ideas straightened out.


	2. The Other

**A/N: **all characters from the teen titans and DC are not mine, some characters will be mine because they are OC. This takes place after the episode "The End", even though the show doesn't come on anymore I am morally obligated to tell that there will be spoilers. The teen titans are older in this and are referred to as just "The Titans". Italics mean thought, bold means different language

Chapter 2

**Rachel's (Ravens) POV**

I woke up in a haze on my bed, and looked to my clock to see what time it was. _5:00,_ I looked down to the floor to see if the coffin was there. When I saw that it wasn't I sighed in relief,_ good it was just an odd dream. _For some reason I felt a little disappointed that she wasn't there, I went into my bathroom to take a shower to clean myself from yesterday's hard work. I got out the shower and looked into the mirror. _Maybe I should cut my hair again, _I thought to myself as brushed my hair. I walked out of my bathroom and discarded my purple towel to put on my leotard and cloak.

I walked out my room to go and make my tea and read a book until the others wake up. I only got up early because of the silence I got with it. As I approached the living room I began to hear noises up ahead. I prepared myself for a battle as I reached closer to the living room, when I entered it was pitch-black . All I could hear was the noises from the kitchen; I slowly approached until I hit the couch causing a huge thump. _Dammit,_ I cursed at myself as I looked up and saw two teal glowing orbs staring at me. I slowly stood up beginning to say my mantra to focus my powers

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos" **I said sending a wave of energy to capture whatever was there, the orbs that was staring at me went from teal to red and then disappeared. I stood there waiting for them to reappear, but suddenly I felt something on my chest that felt like a barrel to a large gun. I focused my power to turn on the light so would at least get to look at the person who killed me. When the lights turned on I looked at my attacker and saw Jezebel dressed in a gothic maid outfit, the only thing different was that her deep teal eyes were now glowing blood red. I looked down at what she was pointing at me, it looked like that canon of that game beast boy plays, Mega-man I think. Except hers was skinnier, black and started about half way down her forearm.

She looked at me and blinked a few times until her eyes returned to their bright teal color and she backed away. "My apologies mistress" the shorter girl said while kneeling to me. "I did not know it was you"

"No worries" I said trying to hide how frighten I just was. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"I was preparing your meal for the morning" she said rising, the weapon on her arm started to melt and flow into a small cut on her wrist. I was going to say something but it healed and didn't leave so much as a scar.

"Thank you that's very kind of you" I said

"It's my pleasure mistress, now please sit down while finish the preparations" she said walking to the kitchen to continue what she was doing. She came back with a cup of tea and a plate of with a muffin, eggs and other things one would get if a gourmet chef prepared a morning meal, I stared at it for a moment until I tried it. It was absolutely delicious; I had a hard time keeping myself from rapidly eating it all.

"This is very delicious Jezebel" I said giving her a small smile

"Thank you mistress" she said giving me a small bow

I blushed when I finally realized what she was wearing and the fact that she keeps calling me mistress, "Jezebel please do not call me mistress, especially in that outfit" I said trying to hide the red hue in my cheeks.

She looked confused for a few moments until she spoke up, "I don't understand, my other mistresses and masters said that this was the only way I should work" she said allowing me to further imagine her past masters perverseness.

"Well in modern society it would seem" I paused for a few moments trying to find a word she would understand seeing how her speech seemed to be from a past English culture. "Provocative" I said pleased and my word choice

She thought about it for a little until she realized what I meant, "I see and what would you like me to wear mistress?"

_Nothing_, lust said inside my mind. I blushed at the thought of it, "something more modern I guess" I said despite what the emoticlone wanted.

"I don't think I have anything from this time period" she said with a cup of tea in hand

"What time period were you in last?" I asked eager to learn about her past.

"The Victorian period I think" she said while in deep thought, "I think it was a woman in London that I served"

"Well I guess that could due until we can go out to buy you something" I said

"That would be nice" she said giving me a small smile

We talked about really nothing for the rest of our meal, when we finished we went back to my room so she could bathe and be dressed for our outing. After I didn't hear anything for a while I decided to look into the bathroom to see what was wrong. When I came in Jezebel was staring at the tub with a confused expression. "What's wrong?" I asked

She seemed startled by my sudden appearance and she turned red, "w-well I'm not sure of to turn this on" she said hiding her face behind her white hair.

I laughed softly finding her to be cute, "here I'll show you" I said walking toward the tub. "You turn it on like this and then you adjust the temperature by turning this further down the blue and red line" I said as I demonstrated for her. After she understood I left so she could bathe, while I waited for her I decided to get changed in normal clothes so I didn't get recognized when we went out. I pulled out a purple long sleeve shirt, jeans and a black sweat shirt. When I finished getting dressed Jezebel came out with a towel wrapped around her. I blushed and forced my head to turn away from her, I felt a strong gust of wind and when I looked back at her she was dressed. She was wearing a black Victorian dress with teal lace and bows and a black cloak, despite the fact that it looked like it came straight from the Victorian era she still looked quite nice in the outfit.

"Shall we go mistress?" she asked

"Sure, and please just call me raven" I said walking out with her. We left the tower and were standing on the rocks, "can you fly?" I asked realizing that there is a lot I don't know about this girl.

"Not right now but I have the potential to" she said walking behind a large boulder; suddenly she flew into the sky with a pair of black wings. I took of after her and before long we landed on the deserted beach. Her wings melted back into her cloak and waited for me to lead the way,

I led her down the street as the sun slowly raised higher and higher, as more people started to come out of their homes. I noticed that the storm didn't really do any damage, as I was walking I noticed people started to stare at Jezebel. I decided to hurry up and take her to a store, we walked to into a mall and I smiled a little as Jezebel stared in awe at the neon lights and all the different colors. I took her onto an escalator leading to the floor above us to get to a store I thought she might like. The store unlike the rest of them was painted black and in the windows were rings skulls and different assortment of gothic clothing. In front of the store had a huge sign with teal lettering that said "THE PROPHET'S HOUSE OF GOODS"

Jezebel looked nervous at first but when she saw that I was okay her expression softened and she followed me in; when we walked in we were met with a cheery voice. "Welcome to the Prophet's house of goods" said a pink haired girl.

"Jinx!" I said shocked to see her here, "what are you doing here?" I said already prepared to fight her.

"I work here, I can't just steal stuff all the time" she said crossing her arms, "where's the fun in that"

"Oh" I said relaxing I looked around surprised at what was in here, there was gothic cloths jewelry. But it got weird when I saw talismans hanging and spell books on shelves. "What exactly is this place?" I asked in amazement.

"Not sure the girl in charge is pretty crazy, always talking about the science in magic" Jinx said right before an explosion was heard and a girl flew across the store. As the girl was flying Jinx simply move out of the way by slightly stepping back as the girl hit a pile of already toppled books.

"Does that happen often?" I asked seeing the books further topple onto the girl.

"At least once a weak" Jinx said sighing looking at the mass of books and what I assumed was the girl underneath. "Always doing as she calls Experiments" she said making air quotations with her fingers. "But I can't really say anything, she pays a lot for me barely doing anything" she said smiling a little.

The pile of books stirred a little and slowly a girl's body raised itself out of the mass of books and rubbed her head slightly, the girl looked about the same age as Jezebel standing a little shorter than Jinx with glossy black hair that covered her left eye with and icy blue eyes. "Well that hurt" the girl said straightening her dark grey pants and black lab coat and a grey turtle neck, it looked like there was a bulge like a necklace. She turned to me and extended her hand to me. "Hello my name is Pandora Frost, welcome to my store" she said as she smiled with lips painted in a cold looking gloss, her hand was cold to the touch and I had to will myself from flinching away. "No need to introduce yourself I already know who you are, Rachel Roth, otherwise known as Raven, the daughter of a formerly great demon, and the fighter against fate itself"

"So what?" I said with an uncaring voice even though I was shocked that she knew so much.

"So what? SO WHAT!" the cold girl yelled in confusion. "That's like saying who cares about the stars, you defied fate. And unlike most people you won." She continued going on with her rant

"What is she talking about?" I asked watching her speak rapidly

"Who knows, her just really into magic and all that" Jinx said brushing the pink hair out of her eyes. "Now what do you need?" she asked

I blushed with the realization that I had forgotten why I was here, "well as you see my friends attire is a little… antique" I said pointing to Jezebel. "I'm not one for fashion so do you think you can help her?"

Jinx gave a mischievous smile, "of course I can" she said as she grabbed Jezebels hand and pulled her into the cloths section of the odd store.

Pandora was still ranting while getting books out until she hit her head hard and passed out; I looked at her and sighed. _Sometimes being the hero sucks, _I thought as I kneeled down to see if she was all right. I checked her pulse and found it was still active, as I was pulling away I felt the bulge that I thought I saw earlier. Curiosity screamed at me to pull the turtle neck down so I could see what it was, I gently pulled until the object was uncovered and what I saw surprised me. It was a collar that looked a lot like Jezebel's only the medallion was silver and had a picture of a black cat. Without me realizing the girl work up and stared at me.

"What are you doing?" she said reaching her hand to her neck before realizing that it was exposed. She got up and backed away from me while her eyes had a blood red glow like Jezebel's did this morning. The temperature in the room started to drop while two blades that looked like something covered in ice appeared from her hands.

"Pandora can you turn up the heat it's freezing!" Jinx yelled from the other side of the store

When the girl heard Jinx her eyes went back to their icy blue. "if you tell anyone about this collar I will kill you" Pandora said before letting the blades recede, it looked as if the was some kind of black liquid going up her arms but I ignored it.

I relaxed from my fighting position and sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to fight in a mall. "Does Jinx know that she technically you mistress?" I asked in a emotionless voice.

"Of course not" Pandora said giving me a glare that could freeze hell

"Why not" I asked curiously

"Because I'm not like her" she said with scorn, "I refuse to bow down to anyone again" she looked off into space as if she were remembering something. Her eyes started to turn glow red again and the air started to get colder as her anger increased. When Jinx and Jezebel walked in she calmed down

"Viola, what do you think Raven, isn't it a master piece?" Jinx said walking in with Jezebel, when I looked at her I fought to keep myself from blushing, she was wearing dark grey jeans and a black corset styled top with teal lines and teal ribbons completed with black boots with three teal straps.

"I think it may be a little too much" I said lifting up my hood to hide my face

"That's only the beginning" she said with a smile before she left again, Pandora muttered something in a different language before she went into the room she flew out of earlier.

I followed her and looked at the room; there were pictures of demons angels, books and legends. Prophesies. "Why are you in here?" Pandora asked breathing heavy while clutching her head with one hand. "Leave" she said as the temperature dropped dangerously low. The desk she was sitting on started to freeze over, Jinx rushed in with a worried expression.

"Calm down will you" Jinx said speaking softly, eventually the girl passed out all together. "Well guess were closing up shop early" Jinx said dragging the girl up. I helped Jinx carry the girl to a car I assumed was her by the pink paint job.

"What was that all about?" I asked confused about Pandora's episode

"Not sure, she doesn't tell me much. She's a little odd I guess" Jinx said casually shrugging her shoulders

"Where did she come from" I asked hoping for more information about why she felt so threatened

"Heck if I know, a few months ago during that intense blizzard I found her sleep in the snow" Jinx said getting into her car. "Well, see you Raven" she said as she drove off.

Me and Jezebel returned home after that, the rest of my friends surrounded her about her new look and swarmed her with questions. I went to my room to relax and think about what happened today at the mall, after 20 minutes I decided to reluctantly go to nevermore to see if my emoticlones under stood it any better.

I sat on a one of the rock masses as I waited for the emoticlones to show up. One after another showed up. I spoke to Intelligence first, "what happened at the mall today with the girl"

"If you don't know then I do not, I can only provide different ways to view something".

"Well that's unhelpful" I said sighing

"You could have probably questioned her if you fought her!" Brave said

"I can't fight her in such a crowded place like the mall" I said defending my self

"Why not if humans got in the way it would be their fault not ours" Rage said in a dark voice

"Rage tries to have a little compassion" love said putting a hand on Rage's shoulder

"Please" Rage said removing Love's hand, "compassion is for the weak "

"Maybe we should switch the topic" I sighed

"Okay" an overly exited voiced cheered, "Let's talk about why you like Jezebel" Happy said bouncing from excitement

"I do not" I said trying to fight the red from showing on me

"Do to" Happy childishly replied back, "that's why you turn red when you think about her"

"She's right Raven" Love said standing up, "you like her, don't be afraid of this new feeling embrace it"

"I don't like her" I said crossing my arms growing irritated

"then prove it, if you can prove that you don't have feelings for the girl we will drop the subject and will never be brought up again" Intelligence said flatly

"Fine!" I said as I left nevermore

Back at the tower everything was quite, I looked at the clock and noticed that it was really late. Jezebel came in with a cup of tea and gave me a small smile. "Glad to see you awake mistress" she said handing me the cup.

"Like I said earlier please just call me Raven" I said accepting the cup

"Well I shall be going to sleep Mistre- I mean Raven" she said as she lay in her coffin and the lid closed

An hour later and I was still awake while lying in my bed, the words of the emoticlones kept repeating in my head. After I heard the words _prove it_ again I stood up in bed. _Fine I'll prove it_, I thought as I walked to the coffin that was sitting on the floor. I opened the coffin slowly as to not wake the girl inside; when the coffin lid was opened just enough I removed my hand and stared at her face. I slowly lowered my head lower and softly kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds I raised my head and softly closed her coffin. I returned to my bed and as I lay down I felt my cheeks grow warm. _Dammit! _I thought as a cheery voice inside my head kept repeating _I told you so._

**A/N:** alright another chapter done, this one's a little short because I wasn't quite sure what to put in it. I mean I know what I want to do next chapter but I had to do this one or it wouldn't make sense. Anyway if I am describing Raven wrong please tell me


	3. Confessions

**A/N: ** that's right, I'm back. And crazier than ever,let me explain. I completely forgot about this story before I was rummaging though my files, I reread my chapters and realize that I had a good idea going. So I am now continuing, now enjoy the new chapter

All characters from the teen titans and DC are not mine. The only things that are mine are the OCs and the plot of the story itself

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Jinx's POV**

(Ten minutes after the incident at the mall)

I sat at a red-light, looking at the pale girl through the rear-view mirror while I waited for it to turn green. She woke up a ten minutes ago and now sat with her arms cross and her head down. She seemed calm but I knew her long enough to tell that under that icy exterior, there was an intense blizzard blowing in her mind. The light turned green while I was looking at her, as I started to drive after people started honking their horns a group of blond pretty girls flipped me the bird as they drove past. In spite I snapped my fingers, as a pink spark left my fingers all four of their tires suddenly popped. As I drove past them I gave them a sweet smile, I heard a small laugh from the back seat. "Hey, others people misfortunes is not funny young lady" I said in a motherly voice.

"Please, we both know that they deserved it" she replied back while looking at her nails.

"How do you know that I think the same thing as you?" I said trying to look innocent.

"Because, if you didn't then why would you cause it" she said rolling her eyes.

"You caught me" I said while smiling, "maybe the Titans should recruit you"

"You know I can't stand being around the patrons of justice, there to morally strict" she said shaking her head.

"Don't say that around the Titans, their leader might give you a lecture" I said smiling when I heard her laugh softly. Then I suddenly remembered her episode at the shop, "Pan, what happened back there?" I reluctantly asked. As expected she went silent, I pulled up at the apartment building we lived in and stopped the car. We got out and walked into the lobby, seeing as it was midday and most people were still at work, the lobby was vacant. We entered the elevator and I pushed the button to go up while Pandora leaned against the wall. As we waited I looked over to the pale girl next to me, she looked deep in thought. "Was it about your past?" I asked her trying to get more information.

"Just drop it" she said as the doors opened up and she walked out, she reached our door and waited for me to unlock it. When we walked in she started walking to her room before I grabbed her hand

"You know you can talk to me about it" I said as I held her hand, most people would flinch away from her because of how cold she was both physical and personality wise. But I didn't mind, she stared at our hands for a moment until she gently removed her hand from mine.

"I know I can" she said softly, "I just can't right now" she said as she walked into her room. The hinges of the door froze as she shut the door, it was basically the best lock ever, and making sure no one entered without her permission. I sighed and plopped onto a black couch sitting in front of a large flat screen TV Mammoth stole for me and a coffee table Billy-numerous said he 'bought'. I laughed slightly to myself as I reminisced about one of our heist. I narrowed my eyes as I glanced at the light on the ceiling; I lifted up my hand to block the light out my eyes. My eyes were drawn to the silver bracelet with an onyx pendant with a white leopard on it. Pandora gave it to me the day I found her in the snow; she said it was important that I never take it off. Usually I wouldn't have listened to anyone, but the look in her eye was so intense I decided to just do as she wanted. _I wonder when she will open up to me,_ I thought as I let out a long sigh.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Jezebel sitting next to me while Cyborg and Beast Boy did their usual argument; the city gave us a day off because of how thankful they were with us helping with the storm. Robin was in watching surveillance cameras that were placed throughout the city convinced that justice doesn't take the day off. Star was watching some sad romantic movie with a box of tissues in her hand, I was bored and Jezebel looked confused. Cyborg's argument turn into a full blown food fight as I watched them throw waffles and tofu at each other, Cyborg's back was facing me when Beast boy threw a handful of tofu at him but Cyborg ducked. I watch as it flew through the air, I didn't even realize that it was heading towards me until it was inches from my face. I close my eyes to prepare for the impact but it never came, instead when I opened my eyes I saw the tofu land on Beast boy as Cyborg laughed at him. I looked above him and saw a small black portal, I looked at the girl next to me and she gave me a small smile before the portal closed. The ordeal seemed to catch Robin's interest; before he could say anything I grabbed Jezebel's hand and went into the elevator that would take us down. "I'm going to show her around town" I said before the door closed, not allowing them any time for them to reject the idea.

We were walking through the city until we came upon a park; we sat down on a bench and sat in silence. I cleared my throat and finally decided that now was the best time to ask her about her past. "So exactly how long were you trapped in that book?"

"I'm not sure, but the first time I saw the human world was when people still worshiped the demon king Zeus along with a few others", she said seeming to reminisce about it.

I thought for a moment until I remembered Zeus was a Greek god, "you were born during the time of the Greeks?" I asked even more interested she silently nodded, "who were your parents?"

"I didn't really know my father, my mother was only interested in him because of his noble lineage" as she said that I wondered what her mother was like. "My mother was known as the duchess of chaos, I think the name she like the most was Eris"

* * *

**Jinx's POV**

Pandora and I were walking down the park; I looked over to her and watch her play with her black and blue striped scarf. She was wearing the skinny jeans and corset I bought her a few days ago even though it was mostly covered by that black lab coat she always wears. "So your mother was duchess of chaos, what does that make you and the sister that you mention?" I asked now that she was okay talking about it.

"Well in the demon worlds hierarchy I would be known as Lady Pandora of discord seeing on that's what I inherited from my mother and my sister is the Lady of destruction". She said honestly

"Well then who is your sister?" I asked

"Let's not talk about that right now" she said frowning,

I dropped it because I knew if I pushed her about it then she would stop talking, "okay then, you said demons do everything for a specific reason, so why did your mother decide to have children?"

"The nobles of the demon world hold a competition were their offspring can fight to bring their parents houses honor" she said as if it was normal

* * *

**Ravens' POV**

"Wait, what you mean by houses" I said confused about the competitions Jezebel just told me about.

"Oh sorry, there are three houses ran by the 3 demon kings, the house of light ran by King Zeus, the house of darkness ran by King Hades and the twilight house ran by Poseidon, the house of light and the house of darkness are sworn enemies while the twilight house tries to remain relatively neutral". She looked to me to see if I understood and when I nodded she continued, "we were raised by our mother until we became old enough to start preparing for the competition, first we were sent to Nemesis to learn combat skills, then we were sent to Persephone to learn the magic arts. When my sister and I was ready we were entered into the competition stood alongside other children of the house of darkness against the house of light"

* * *

**Jinx's POV**

"The house of Light" Pandora said as she scoffed at the memory.

"Were they that bad?"I asked noticing her annoyed expression whenever she even mention their name

"Of course they were all of the half demons belonging to it were cocky bastards. They would always start fights with us even though we rarely talked to them. After the multiple matches it finally ran down to a team battle between my sister and I and the half demons Hercules and Theseus for the prize of King Zeus's power over electricity and Lord Boreas's control of ice and the ice winds". She said as she raised her hand and touched a tree and watched it as it slowly frosted at her touch. "We won and received the prize, but out of spite. King Zeus had us placed into summoning books"

"So who summoned you this time" I asked curiously

She froze up and then shook her head, "it doesn't matter" she said as she continued walking

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"We were forced to serve someone if they did all the correct rituals, the disciples of Eris in the human world searched for a way to release us from the curse but they eventually disappeared and then I lived in a few time periods before this one"

I was about to ask her which ones until I felt a chill run down my spine, I looked around and saw Pandora and Jinx walking down the walkway. Jinx noticed me and smiled. "Hey there Raven, taking a day off?"

"The city said that we deserved one" I said rolling my eyes

"Really, bird boy must be going crazy sitting there doing nothing" she said laughing a little

"I'm surprised, I thought that you would be out stealing something" I said changing the subject

"It's not about the stealing, it's the challenge"

I looked over at the black haired girl next to her and noticed that she was giving Jezebel an evil glare. She then walked off to an area that had a few more trees, Jezebel sighed and looked at me "I'll be gone momentarily" when I nodded she walked off in the same direction Pandora took.

"There's something I need to get before Pandora comes back so see ya" Jinx said as she ran off

_Now what,_ I thought as I sat on the bench, after a few minutes I got bored and walked off to find Jezebel, after a few minutes I spotted the white haired girl at a gazebo with Pandora. I silently walked to a point where they couldn't see me but I could still hear them. I found a tree close enough and hid behind it, I slowly poked my head out to see what they were doing.

"What do you want?" said Pandora turning to face Jezebel

"You can't keep avoiding me" Jezebel said as she sat on the rail

"It be easier if you would stop looking for me"

"Were twins I'll always be able to find you" Jezebel said rolling her eyes; I widened my eyes when I heard that. Then I realize that they really did look alike, all except for the hair and eye color. _How did I not notice that before_, I thought as I continued watching them

"Does it look like I care?" Pandora said back to her

"No but that's not the point" she sighed, "so the pink haired girl is your mistress"

"What about it?" Pandora asked crossing her arms

"Is she aware that she is?" Jezebel asked impatiently.

"No you idiot"

"You really need to work out your trust issues" she said shaking her head

"I need to work out my issues!" Pandora said getting up, "you're the one that fell for your mistress"

"What?"

"Oh shut up, were twins remember I feel everything, every stupid emotion you feel is forced upon me"

"At least I'm not constantly guilty about lying to mine"

"Why don't you leave and go play an S&M game with your mistress" Pandora said flicking Jezebel off

"Watch you say" Jezebel pointed her arm that now looked like the black canon from yesterday. The clouds above her turned black and looked as if lighting would soon strike. "Or else" her eyes started to glow scarlet red.

"Or else what?" a black liquid started to form around her hands and formed talons, her eyes glowed the same scarlet color as the ground beneath her froze. "Are you going to shock me?"

They stood there like that until Jezebel slowly shook her head, "this is stupid, this is the first time we seen each other in who knows how long and were fighting like 7 year old girls". Her weapon disappeared and her eyes turned back to normal.

"Your right I guess" Pandora said doing the same. She pulled out a phone and quickly spoke on it before putting it back into her lab coat pocket. "Well I'm leaving, just leave me alone I'll be fine" she said as she walked off. I quickly tele-ported back to the bench so she wouldn't see me, when she walked past me she stopped and sighed. "Goodbye Raven" she said softly

"See ya" I said pretending I hadn't seen anything, she must have not noticed anything because she walked off without another word.

Jezebel came back and gave me a soft smile, "maybe we should return to the tower" she said. She looked worn out from her argument.

"Sure let's go" I said as I took her hand and began walking down the path to leave

Nevermore

I sat on one of the land masses with the other emoticlones, thinking of something to talk about. As I was about to say something, Happy tackled me to the ground laughing.

"She likes us back" she said while hugging me tightly

"That has not been proven yet" Intelligence said calmly

"She right, the black haired girl might have said that just to get under her skin" Brave said as she looked at her nails.

"She did tell her to go play S&M with us as a way to further insult her" Wisdom pointed out

"Who cares, I say we just leave it alone" Sloth said lying back down on the ground.

"Sloth, that won't solve anything". Love said walking up to me and putting her hand on my shoulder, "I think we should go for it"

"of course we should" Lust said, her deep purple robe was slightly opened exposing that as usually she wore the bare minimum of clothing. "And when she tells us that she does feel the same way, we lock the door and ravish her until dawn"

"And if she doesn't feel the same way" Timid quietly said

"Well then I'll take over and by the time I'm done, she'll beg for more" Lust said while she quietly chuckled at whatever she was thinking of doing.

"Okay that's it! I can't handle this anymore" I said standing up

"alright were going, don't get you panties in a twist" Brave said as she and the others left one by one until only Love and I were left.

"What?" I asked as I crossed my arms

"Just please promise you'll try" she said giving me a puppy-dog look

"Alright fine I'll try" I said sighing

"I knew you would say yes" she said hugging me, "oh and remember, while Lust and I are similar. We are very different" she said right before disappearing.

_Why do they talk in riddles_, I thought as I left

* * *

When I got up from my bed I saw Jezebel cleaning my room, "you don't have to do that" I said quickly embarrassed that she saw it this way.

"Don't worry Raven, I prefer if I do this" she said as she finished dusting off a high shelf. "Please why don't you take your bath while I finish"

I wanted to argue further but she gave me a serious look as if to tell me she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes" I said walking into the bathroom. When I finished and walked out with a purple towel wrapped around me. _Dammit why didn't I grab some clothes? _I put on one of my purple silk nightshirts on while I noticed Jezebel prepping her coffin in the same clothes she wore at the park. "If you want you could sleep with me in my bed" I said trying to be nice, _but we won't be doing much sleeping, _I blushed at the emoticlones comment.

"Oh that's okay, I don't really have garments that people in this time period would wear while resting". She said as she continued fluffing the single teal pillow in her coffin.

_Don't give up, _said Love overpowering Lust's talking. "I can lend you one of mine" I said coaxing her to accept my proposal.

She seemed to think for a moment before giving a small smile, "if you insist". I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a similar nightshirt and gave it to her, I turned away as she stripped her clothes of and began to put on the silk shirt.

I laughed softly as she struggled with the buttons, "here I'll help you" I said as I walked over and started to slowly button the shirt. When I clasped the last button I looked at her and softly brushed the hair out of the right side of her face. I began to hesitate and almost pulled back before I heard Lust sigh in frustration, _I told you she couldn't do it by herself. _Then my mind went cloudy before I was completely absorbed by the desire for the white hair girl in front of me. I pressed my lips to Jezebel's, I heard a soft moan and felt her arms wrap around my neck pulling me closer. I licked her lips and immediately she opened her mouth allowing me to enter, as I explored the inside her mouth I slowly lowered her onto my bed while caressing her soft pale skin. I pulled away for a moment and observed the young woman below me, her eyes were half closed and she was panting causing me to notice the rise and fall of her chest. I lowered myself and softly ran my tongue along her neck right above her collar; I softly nipped at her skin causing her to gasp. _Slow down, this doesn't have to happen in one night._ Love said through the haze that Lust cause. _Shut up! Don't ruin this moment, _Lust said in protest. As the two emotions continued arguing, the haze in my mind started to disappear and I pulled away slightly from Jezebel.

"I think I got a little carried away" I said trying to slow down the event without sounding like I was rejecting her, "maybe shouldn't rush into things"

"of course" she said as she pulled me back down to lie with her, she sighed blissfully as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into an embrace as we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** that was quite a chapter; I didn't really want to just rush into them ravishing one another so this chapter was really a set up for the beginning of their relationship. As for the mention of Greek gods in my story, they open up an excellent route to my story so if I get stuck on my original idea on what happens I always have a plane B. in the next chapter I will try to further explain both Jezebel's and Pandora's past. And while Pandora and Jinx may not be one of the true main characters like Raven and Jezebel, they still play an important role into the story's development. And who knows maybe a few gods (well demons lords in my story anyway) may appear in the next chapter, and remember I like my readers to contribute ideas to the story. So place your thoughts, opinions and suggestions in a review. I will read them all and take them into consideration.


	4. Family Matters

**A/N:** alright then, yes I'm back. It's not so surprising, but I do honestly apologize for my disappearance. You see there were certain projects that required my undivided attention (damn advance classes) but that's not the point, now that their finished I can get back to my hobbies. I am quite happy that my demon lords/ Greek gods idea was well accepted. Now not to give too much away but as promised in the previous chapter I will explain the twins past more information about who the twins are and why they appear to hate each other, joy. By the way, scratch what I said about Jinx and Pandora in the 3rd chapter. They are no longer just side characters, their roles are far too important. They are now full fledged main characters despite that I will try to make it Raven and Jezebel centric. So be prepared for more scenes of Jinx and Pandora

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Pandora's POV**

_Where the hell am I,_ I thought as I heard myself gasp against at the light nipping feeling I felt on my neck. I heard myself moan as I felt at a pleasantly soft feeling on my lips while a hand lightly rubbed my skin. I wrapped my arms around the person tangling the soft silky hair around my fingers, my breathing was increased as I writhed in pleasure, and I slowly opened my eyes so I could put a face to the person that was causing this. When my sight came into view it was blurred for a moment by the bright light of the sun, when the blurriness went away I caught a glimpse of pink hair and bright eyes similar to a cat. "Jinx!" in shock.

"Of course silly, were you expecting someone else" the pink haired girl said before returning her attention to my neck.

She continued giving me butterfly kisses until she captured my lips again causing me to gasp, I attempted to pull away but my own body wouldn't respond to me. Instead I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss and allowed her entry into my mouth. _Stop! I shouldn't be doing this, _I thought still trying to force my body to escape the seductress that held me in her arms. _But it's feels so wonderful, No! This isn't right I have to stop NOW!_

* * *

I woke up gasping for air as I sat in my bed, "it was just a dream" I said out laud. I felt an ache in the lower regions of my body as I remembered the explicit dream that I just had, "dammit" I said realizing that I was still feeling aroused as I went to a dark colored wardrobe to change my dampened under-garments. _What is wrong with me, _I thought as I picked up a hand embroidered black brazier with a black butterfly clasp in the front with light blue lacing. The matching panties for the brazier sported the same color design with a black butterfly clasp on each side located a little under the top of the hips. I walked over to the mirror and observed the reflection of myself. The clothing style was a beautiful choice that the young seamstress made, but it was much to reveling for a woman in the Elizabethan era so she only made this one, _pity she wasn't born recently_ I thought will returning to my wardrobe to finish dressing myself, when I finished I ended up wearing black trousers and a black silk blouse completed by a pair of low heeled shoes with blue bows on the side.

As I began to walk towards my door I continued to contemplate my recent behavior, suddenly I felt a sickeningly sweet sense of happiness that forced me to stumble and latch onto the wall near me. As the feeling began to fade, I had a sudden realization on what has been forcing me to act like this, "Jezebel" I growled as I seethed in anger and the room became colder, bringing the rage I was feeling into the physical world. I walked to my door and aggressively opened it; the site of the woman that my erotic fantasy revolved around shocked me. She stood right outside my room with her hand poised to knock on the already opened door. I felt an uncommon heat rush to my cheeks as I caught myself looking so intently at the pink haired beauty, her pink hair was messy from where she slept and her eyes were only half opened making it obvious that she just woke up. I felt a deep urge to pounce onto her and ravish her as the lower areas of my body seemed to heat up as I continued to look upon her; I used my bangs as a veil to attempt to hide my blushing.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "I heard you moaning in your sleep so I came to check on you"

"Please don't worry yourself, I'm quite alright" I said trying to escape this captivating woman

She raised her hand and gently pushed my hair out of my face, after wards she kept her hands on my cheek. "Are you sure you look like you might have a fever" she said while pressing our heads together as a simple way to check my temperature, I felt my body shudder in delight as I stared into her violet eyes,

When I managed to find myself again I forced myself to look away, "um… yes a fever… demon fever that's it" I said while backing up towards the front door, "that's where I was headed… to get some supplies to make an antidote" I said nervously while opening up the door.

"Oh… okay then, be back soon" she said giving me a small smile then sitting on the black sofa, continuing to view the incredibly flat box she calls a TV.

As I shut the door I ran to through the hallway and into the elevator, after I pressed the button marked 'lobby' I leaned against the wall and sighed, "Demon fever, really!" I said berating myself, "what a pathetic excuse". After the elevator stopped I walked out into the dark cold night, the light chill in the air calmed me as I remembered what I was doing. As I started walking towards the giant T shaped tower I noticed people who looked rather brutish staring at me with impure intentions showing in their eyes as they walked towards me.

"Hey, you have any idea what time it is!" the man asked, smiling as he spoke. The man was rather odd looking, in my eyes anyway. It was mostly the way he dressed, he wore his pants sagged down showing part of his undergarments with a white sleeveless shirt that he seemed to wear with pride. _Humans dress has certainly become less modest in recent time,_ I thought as I stared at the men.

I looked up to the moon to see wear it was in the sky and looked back to them, "it's around two in the morning, do you have a point?" I asked with a growl in my voice to show that I was dangerous.

"A lady shouldn't be out this late at night" the man said as he drunkenly reached out for me.

I pulled back slightly and scowled in disgust, "be off with you, I don't wish to spill blood during such a beautiful night" I said as a warning. Apparently the men I was dealing with were far too drunk or stupid to hear the dark tone of my voice, the man in front of me reached out and grabbed my wrist as he smiled wickedly. The rage I was feeling now was sure to change my eyes from the icy blue to blood red as I felt the temperature drop, in my hand I felt a cold knife begin to form in my hands. The two men behind him must have saw because their eyes widened in disbelief. I plunged the knife into the man arm and he quickly let go of me to try and rid him of pain.

"You bitch!" said as he pulled the weapon out of his bleeding arm. The other two men behind him left in a hurry, obviously weren't drunk enough to fight a battle that they couldn't win. "I'll make you pay for that" he said pulling out a gun.

"Fool" I said in a harsh tone before shifting my left foot slightly, a straight line of frozen spikes started to form themselves from the concrete, the last on piercing through the man's leg. The man dropped his weapon and I went over to him to assess the damage.

When I walked to him he tried to run but the spike was still lodged into his leg, "what the hell are you… you freak!" he shouted

I stared at him as he continued shouting curses at me, "silence" I said. "I will not kill you for your actions tonight" when the man heard that he seemed to smile. "But the gift of life does not come free; I expect to see a changed man out of you. And if I don't see adequate results I will find you, understood?" the man dumbly nodded as I stared at me with hopeful eyes. "Good" I said as if he was a dog, "now goodnight"

"Goodnight?" he said confused, he looked like he was about to say something else but wasn't able to get it out before I kicked him hard in the head.

As the man's unconscious body laid there I began to continue walking to the tower were sister resided. I walked down to the beached and realized that the hero's had their own isolated island, I sighed in frustration before I began walking again, every step I took freezing a path of water enough for me to walk on it. Eventually I came upon the island and walked towards the front doors, the metal doors seemed almost impenetrable until I noticed a small pad on the side with numbers printed on buttons. I touched it with my hand and accidently froze the entire consul, "dammit!" I said. I went back to the door and opened up a portal to the inside, _fools, to think they don't protect themselves against people with supernatural powers. _Through the door was a long hallway with numerous things Jinx calls cameras mounted on the wall. _I guess they're not that stupid, _I said before I threw a small blast of my ice at the contraption, _but new technology doesn't seem to work well in the cold. _I quickly walked towards the elevator, freezing any camera I saw. When I entered the elevator on the wall was a panel of buttons with writing next to them clearly stated was each one led too, _idiots, how the hell can a city's protectors be so simple. _I thought as I pressed the one that said 'main room'.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened up, I walked into their living room and gazed at my surroundings. I saw a long black sofa in front of another large flat box similar to the one Jinx uses, _humans have an odd obsession with boxes_, I thought to myself as I began to walk down a hallway with doors on each side. _Dammit why don't they put some kind of system of organization, _I thought slowly growing irritated. I started walking down the hallways to check each room, I walked towards a door that automatically opened and looked inside. the inhabitants of the first room was a odd green person sleeping in a pile of thin paper books, the next was a room that appeared relatively clean, with the metal man hooked up to multiple cords and wires. After that the next room was locked so I simply made my own door way and walked through. The room it's self was dark and gloomy, talismans and dark colored books, as I observed the room I noticed a bed with two figures in it. There laid my troublesome twin sister curled up next to the Dark titan, before my anger could affect the temperature in the room I opened up a portal and watched my sister fall into it before I went into one myself. When I stepped onto the roof Jezebel was sitting there holding her head, when she saw me I heard her growl as she stood up

"Pandora, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked, irritation evident in her voice

"Nothing really" I said while observing my sharp nails, "just wondering why my head has been filled with lustful thoughts.

She frowned while trying to hide her reddening face, "maybe there your own" she said back

"Really now" I said with sarcasm, "then your fantasy isn't the dark titan ravishing you in a peaceful field?"

"I-I don't think of things l-like that" she stuttered

"Tsk tsk, lying to your sister" I said waving my finger at her, "what would mother say?" I said smiling at her reaction

"What's it to you? It doesn't even involve you"

"You see that's where you're wrong" my smile went away as I continued to explain, "When you're idiotic emotions start causing problems for me, I am forced to be involved". Jezebel then smiled and started laughing, "What in the world is so funny?"

"That you finally fallen for someone and you still blame me" she said holding her sides, "the ice princess is in love"

"Don't be ridicules, I am not in love, nor will I ever be" I said ignoring the heat in my face

"Tsk tsk, lying to your sister, what would mother say" she said throwing my earlier insult back at me, afterwards she burst out in laughter.

My anger began to spike to reaches that I haven't felt in years as I stared at my sister, "stop laughing like a madwoman, it's unbecoming of a woman of our stature" I said frowning at her

Despite my statement she still stood their trying to stifle her giggles, "pan's in love, pans in love" she sung lightheartedly

Finally, I snapped and within a second I was in front of her with holding her up by my icy clawed hand on her throat. Her eyes turned red and she placed her canon under my forearm and shot an electric pulse. As I pulled away from her while clutching my arm, she got up and pointed the barrel of the black weapon at me.

"I'll warn you only once, if I fight you I will not hold back" she said while dark clouds formed above.

"Really, I wouldn't want you to break a nail", I said smiling as my left hand formed similar claws as my right, "I mean, what would you be without your looks". At that comment Jezebel rushed towards me while launching pulse after pulse desperately trying to hit me, as I dodge each one with ease I noticed that she was slowly getting closer. I created a diversion be sending a wave of frozen spikes towards her left while I went right, while she was distracted I managed to slash at her but missed only making a large cuts in her shirt. Before she could recover I manage to face her again only this time kicking her into the air and following the momentum into a black flip. "You're far too slow to keep up with me Jezebel" I said landing on my feet prepared to attack again, "you should quit while you're ahead" I said as she fell to the ground.

She sat up and rubbed her head, when she got up she looked at me with the fires of rage in her eyes. Suddenly she smiled causing me a great deal of confusion. "I may not be as fast as you" she said as I noticed those accursed black wings form; she flapped them once and thrust herself into the air before she stopped at about twelve feet above me. "But I can still fly" she said flashing a smug smile

"Why don't you come back down her and fight", I said looking at her while trying to find away to force her

"I would but I might break a nail" she said pointing the canon at me again

"fine then" I said growling, the black substance that my claws were made of started to seep down my legs and eventually formed legs similar to a leopards, I jumped into the air trying to catch her but she simply flew backwards avoiding each of my slashes, around my sixth miss I noticed I was at the edge of the tower and close to falling off. Jezebel made the mistake of pausing to watch me fall allowing me to finally grab onto her leg, the extra weight forced her to crash into the tower while I let go of her to safely land on my feet, "guess what Bell" I said in a sweet voice, "I think you broke a nail". As she got up I noticed her playful attitude turned more demonic as she looked at me with scorching red eyes. she let of a blood curtailing shriek as flashes of lighting started to strike around her, I stood their shocked at the intensity of each strike as two canons, one on each arm, was now pointed at me firing off electric pulses giving me no time to dodge them, I placed my arms in front of me to take the edge off of some of them. While it didn't cut into me it still hurt like hell while blasting off sections of clothing. Eventually she stopped to rest, now just as angry as her, I rushed towards her and begun to attempted to tear her apart. She blocked most of my attaches and some only grazed her, suddenly the door across from us opened and the metal man and the green one walked out.

"What's going on out here!" the metal man said while looking around with a light on his shoulder.

"Were trying to sleep" the green one said after him, "If you're going to fight then due it in the morning"

"Well then I guess this will have to be continued at a later date" I said before jumping off the ledge to avoid being seen. Before I hit the bottom I plunged my claws into the building slowing myself down enough so that I could land safely. After I recollected myself I allowed my claws to revert to normal, I looked down at myself and noticed that my clothes seem to take the majority of the damage as I stared at massive holes. My pant legs were destroyed up to my thighs exposing my legs and the midsection my silk shirt was completely torn off showing my stomach whit multiple tears exposing the my brazier. I sighed as I realized how indecent I looked; _well I guess it's time to go home_. As I walked back across the water, the reflection of the moon caught my eye; suddenly a memory invaded my mind and sent me back.

* * *

_I looked around at my surroundings as I sat in a lush green field; the nights in Greece never seem so peaceful. I looked to my left as Jezebel sat next to me wearing a white version of my black stola (Greek dress), in both our hair was a brooch of a golden apple, a symbol of one of our mother's favorite chaotic advents she started. She smiled at me and I smiled back, as she sat with me we both looked at the clouds calmly passing over the moon._

"_Pan" she suddenly said_

"_Huh, what is it?" I asked curiously_

"_Are you worried about the competition?" she asked now looking at me._

_I thought about it for a moment and then smiled, "of course not, we're the amazing"_

_She giggled a little at my comment, "yeah we are aren't we, there just so much older than us"_

"_age means nothing, it's all about how prepared you are for the battle" I said standing up and extending my hand towards her, "now let's go show those stuck up jerks what were made of" she smiled and clasp her hand around mine._

* * *

When the memory faded I felt a strong pang of guilt, _stop this, guilt is not a good color. _I said to myself while continuing walking down to the beach, along the way home I walked in a dazed. Before I knew it I was sitting in the elevator waiting for the door to open, I walked out and went to my door and walked in to my home. When I walked in Jinx was in the kitchen in the fridge thing.

"finally your home I thought you ran away or" she stopped talking when she looked at me, she dropped whatever she was holding and rushed to me, "what happened?" she asked worried

"I ran into some people that thought they were allowed to touch me" I half lied as she looked over me.

"Go sit on sit on the couch, I'm going to go get some things" she said as she ran off to the restroom. I sat down on the black sofa as I waited for her to return, after a few moments she came back with balls of cotton and a clear bottle. She sat down next to me and dabbed the ball into the liquid, she started to apply it to some of my wounds. At first I flinched away from the sting that it caused but I eventually just ignored it, I moved my bangs to hide my face so Jinx couldn't see me slowly turning red from how close we were together. I felt my bangs being gently pushed back, "sorry" the pink haired beauty said softly, "your hair was in the way"

"That's alright" I said as I felt my cheeks heat up, Jinx moved closer to me to dab at a small cut on my cheek. With Jinx being so close I caught the intoxicating smell of strawberries as she slowly moving closer, with my mind clouded by the delightful sense I closed my eyes and leaned closer to her as I felt the same softness press against my lips from my dream. I heard what sounded like a bottle dropping which almost caught my attention until a felt a pair of hands grace my skin with their presence, as Jinx's hands wrapped around my waist leaving a feeling of delight as I pressed closer to the so called 'bad luck charm'. I pulled back to breathe as I stared into the beautiful violet eyes that were staring at me so intently, my usual icy exterior melted under her gaze as she bulled me in for another breath taking kiss. I felt myself slowly being pushed back onto the sofa as silky pink haired cascaded around me; I felt our kiss deepened as my mind was filled up with euphoria at the presence. Jinx then switched her attention to my neck as she left butterfly kisses and occasionally nipped at the skin, my moans slowly increased volume as she slowly began to message my breast through my destroyed clothing. Within seconds I was tearing through the blouse of in order to gain closer contact to my seductress, Jinx on clasped my brazier and began licking and suckling them as I writhed in pleasure. She slowly crawled back up and captured my lips again as her hand gently began to move down to my waist and slid into my pants, gasped out as she slowly began to rub against my core. As the delightful feeling continued I noticed myself beginning to move my hips with her to increase friction, I felt one of her fingers penetrate me causing a slight pain that quickly gave way to pleasure as she gently began to increase the buildup of pleasure. As I neared the edge I began to lose my vision as wave after wave of pleasure struck me, as the tension within me released Jinx silenced me with a kiss as she continued to ravish me prolonging the feeling. After I could see clearly I found myself wrapped in the arms of the beautiful witch with a black blanket covering us. I found a smile tugging at my lips when she pulled me closer to her, and for the first time in years I felt safe just being in her presence and allowed myself to fall asleep in her arms.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

An hour before

I woke up when the tower's alarm went off to find that Jezebel was missing; I got up to investigate and left my room. Out in the hallway I noticed all my friends doors opened along with the one leading to the roof, I traveled up the stairs to find all of my friends crowding around my girlfriend.

"Friend Bell, are you alright" Starfire said helping her up

"Don't worry Star; I'm perfectly fine as she dusted off her shoulders smiling.

"What do you think happened to her?" Tara whispered in my ear as she stood next to me watching Starfire float around the white haired girl checking for injuries.

Ever since we found away to make her back to normal she's been friendly to me trying to repair my trust for her, after about a month of begging on her part I finally gave in and forgave her, but made it clear that it would be wise not to betray us again. "I don't know but I'll ask later" I replied back, Robin walked up to us with his arms crossed

"Do we know anything with large claws?" he asked

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Because there are large slash marks all over the building" he looked deep in thought for a moment and then headed towards the door, "I'm going to check the archives to see if I find anything" he said as he walked through the door.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep so night guy's" Jezebel said as she walked through the door with me following.

When we arrived at my room she gave off a yawn and laid in my bed, I sat down next to her and stared at the large tears in the shirt. "What happened out there?" I asked.

"Like I told the others, nothing happened" she said defensively, "just don't worry about it" she said smiling

"Was it your sister?" I asked while crossing my arms

My question froze her as the smile faded from her face, "I don't know what you're talking about" she said in a deadpan tone

I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes, "I know Pandora is your sister, I saw you two talking at the park yesterday".

"If you saw that, then you probably saw that we don't get along that well" she said moving her hair to hide her eyes.

"Yeah I guess I did" I said softly, "how many times have you seen her since you were cursed?"

"the first time was in Rome" she said in a near whisper, "she was so angry and I didn't know why, then I saw her again after the crusades, then she was just emotionless, and before now I saw her once in the Sistine chapel. She scowling at the painting on the ceiling, then she scoffed and left as if she was disgusted by the place".

"Did she say anything to you?" I asked

"Maybe" she said with a slight hitch in her voice, "I can't remember"

"If you want I'll help you" I said desperately wanting to help do something

"How?" she asked as she turned her head to face me. The quick motion forced her hair away from her eyes and I could see tears now streaming down her eyes.

"I can help you remember" I said as I cupped her face and pressed my forehead to hers.

* * *

As I entered her mind I was suddenly rushed into a memory. I was looking at my surroundings when I noticed that I was in the Vatican, _it's kind of ironic, _I thought as I continued looking around.

Suddenly I saw two women walking towards me, one in a flowing white dress with a white umbrella to shield her from the sun. And the other woman appeared much younger with a black dress with teal ribbons and lace completed with a small hat with a teal ribbon tied around it, when I noticed the pure white hair I realized it was Jezebel. "Hurry along now Bell, we wouldn't want to be late" the older woman said as briskly walked towards a large chapel.

"Of course not mistress" Jezebel said back as she followed the woman, I followed them in decided to keep close to Jezebel despite the fact that she couldn't see me.

"Bell, be a good girl and stay in plain sight as I go speak with the man" she said as if she was talking to a pet.

"yes mistress" was all she said as we watched the woman wrap her arm around some man across the room and walk off, Jezebel sighed in annoyance as she turned around and began staring at the ceiling. Suddenly her head snapped to the right, as I followed were her sight was I came upon the sight of Pandora with her hair tied back in a ponytail wearing a black dress that tore up the right side to allow move with ease, she was standing next to a man clad in black and grew with his hood pulled down talking to a well refine gentleman. I followed Jezebel as she approached her sister, when she was within ear shot of her she called out to her, when Pandora made no movement Jezebel walked up to her and stood there. "Hello Pandora" Jezebel said.

"Sister" was all she said while still staring at the ceiling. Jezebel looked up at the ceiling in the same place her sister was and found the painting of god reaching out to touch Adams hand.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she said while turning to look at Pandora again

She scoffed and turned to Jezebel, "the painting itself is beautiful" she said while gesturing to it. "But what it represents is just as vile and disgusting as the men it was painted for"

"What do you mean?" Jezebel asked shocked.

"These men of god that you see here in this city believe themselves to be god's chosen few to lead the flock of mindless sheep to a divine kingdom" she said while staring at a minister openly flirting with young women in the distance, "but in reality they just serve themselves, disgusting swine"

"Pandora" said a man shrouded in a black hood, "let us be off, I have found another group of ministers that use their power for themselves"

"Yes master" she said while following the man, suddenly there was a laud scream causing Jezebel to look. The man who was just flirting with the women now lay dead in a pool of his own blood. "Jezebel" Pandora said catching her sister's attention, "for now on don't get in my way" she said before she disappeared along with the man next to her. As the hysteria increased the memory faded with the last images of people running in a frenzy trying to find the culprit.

* * *

Back in my own body I looked upon the sleeping girl next to me, I wipe the tears from her eyes laid next to her. After a few minutes of sleeplessness I got back up and got dressed in a pair of baggy pants and a sweat shirt, I looked at Jezebel and kissed her cheek as I left her to sleep. As walked towards the elevator Robin stopped me, "what is it?" I asked in a dull voice.

"Where are you going?" he asked back

"There's a new book that I have been waiting a while to get" I said back

"Alright then, when you come back I want to talk to you about Jezebel joining the Titans".

"Fine" I said before I entered the elevator, outside on the beach I was about to take off before I heard a voice.

"Hold up" Tara said dressed up in the black t shirt and cargo shorts.

"What are you doing Tara?" I asked crossing my arms.

"well I can't let you go by yourself now can I, besides there's no way I'm missing what caused those marks" she said giving off a smirk with her hands on her hips.

After staring her down a moment I eventually gave in, "alright but keep up" I said as I flew into the night sky with Tara following. As I was flying I looked at my communicator to find the coldest place in the city, the coordinates marked the park from yesterday so I decided to check their first. When Tara and I landed she gave off a little shiver

"Why is it so cold out here?" she asked wrapping her arms around herself, "it's the middle of July!"

"Just follow me and stay close" I said as I pulled up my hood and walked through the trees toward a large, deep pond. The closer we got the further the temperature seemed to drop until eventually the grass beneath our feet started to appear near white from being frozen, Tara and I continued walking until we saw a black haired woman with her left arm crossing her chest and holding onto her right arm just below the shoulder.

"Who's that?" Tara whispered

"Jezebel's sister" I whispered back while staring at the black haired woman waiting for any signs of movement, I was distracted by the strange way her clothes looked, she appeared to be wearing a black straight jacket and pants with numerous straps and chains while her feet were bare. A small noise caught my attention away from her for a second and when I looked back she was gone.

"It's not polite to stare Raven" Pandora's voice suddenly said from behind us causing both Tara and I to noticeably jump. "What do you want?" she asked in a harsh tone

"Why did you attack your sister?" I said putting my emotionless mask back on.

"Such matters do not concern you" she said walking back to the pond, "leave now"

Before I had a chance to say anything, Tara walked up. "Look I may not know exactly who you are but you hurt my friend, and around here if you mess with one of us you mess with all of us" she said in a prideful tone while smirking.

Suddenly a sharp ice shard flew past Tara's head wiping her smirk off, "I don't wish to harm my sisters friends" Pandora said while turning to face us, "but if provoked then I will have no choice"

Tara's hands started to glow a dull yellow as large chunks of earth started to move at her will, "come on Raven we can take her" she said smiling again

"Alright, just be careful" I said while readying myself for battle

"Bell would be sad if I killed you two so I'll go easy on you" Pandora said while clasping her hands together, when she pulled them apart a large staff made of ice appeared and she took a stance similar to Robins showing she was obviously well trained. "I will give you one last chance to stand down" she said while narrowing her eyes at us

"Sorry princess, but Titans don't back down" Tara said before launching a rock at her while jumping on a larger one and ascended into the air as I followed her, when we were high enough in the air we looked back down and noticed she was gone. "Where do you think she went" Tara asked while scratching her head.

"Who knows" I said, suddenly my blood ran cold and I turned around just in time to shield myself from the staff, even though the shield worked it still sent me crashing into the ground. I stood up and saw Tara being thrown into a tree besides me. We groaned in pain as we got up and took up our battle stances again as Pandora landed back on the ground gracefully and stared at us.

"You're far too slow to keep up with me" she deadpanned, "just leave and this will end" she said pointing the staff at us yet again.

"I won't give up that easily" I spoke my mantra and two trees were surrounded in dark energy and were flung towards the black haired woman,

"Idiot!" was all she said before slamming her staff on the ground and as it shattered large spikes formed on the ground piercing the two trees, "if you want a fight" she said rolling up her sleeves to expose her fists, "then you got one" she said before rushing towards us and hitting us with two ice pillars sending us flying back.

When we recovered we both began to send random things at her to slow her down, each attempted failed as she gracefully jumped over or slid under each projectile, eventually Tara raised the ground up slightly causing her Pandora to trip, when I saw the opportunity I immediately seized her in dark energy so she couldn't move. When she stopped struggling, Tara and I approached her. "Damn your fast" Tara admired as she sat down and rubbed her arm. "And you certainly pack one hell of a punch"

"I think we can all agree that I pack more than a punch" Pandora said with her eyes narrowed as a large ice pillar nearly crushed Tara.

"What should we do with her?" Tara asked, "Surely we can't take her with us, Jezebel doesn't look like the kind of girl to appreciate us attacking her sister"

"I'm not sure, just let me think for a minute" I said as I closed my eyes to clear my head.

The sound of growling caught my attention and I looked towards Pandora, "you idiots didn't finish making a plan before you came to capture me!" she growled barring her sharpened teeth. Suddenly an ice spear shot up from the ground almost stabbing me through the chest, while avoiding the frozen point I lost my concentration on restraining Pandora. I watch her land on the ground with her head bowed, when she looked up and opened her eyes; they were a frightening scarlet red. She grabbed her head and let off a blood-curtailing scream as spears of ice formed each aimed at us, to escape Tara and I flew across the large pond as the ice spears kept trying to pierce us as they formed on the surface of the waters. Once we reached the other side we both stopped as the spears stopped as well and looked back across the water, on the other side stood Pandora, now with razor sharp claws. We both sighed in relief thinking that the body of water would slow her down because we both knew she couldn't fly.

That thought was immediately destroyed as we watched her step out onto the surface of water as it froze enough to where she could easily walk on it. "What know Raven?" Tara asked with worry evident in her voice.

As I watch her get half way across the pond I noticed everything slowly freezing over, the trees now had frost on them and the leaves hat tiny frozen droplets. The grass beneath our feet had frozen solid, breaking with our every step. And the pond entire surface was now frozen, if there wasn't a crimson eyed woman with a strong murderous intent walking toward us I would've appreciated the beauty more. "Run!" I suddenly said, Tara carried out the suggestion by following me as I flew through the frozen trees, looking back I noticed that Pandora was no longer standing on the pond. My eyes lingered on that spot for a moment longer than I should have as I looked in front of me and saw a barrage of the ice spears barely giving me enough time to fly upwards. Before I could reach my intended elevation, something impacted me and sent me crashing.

I tried to get back up but was knocked back down when Pandora pounced on me, as she straddled my waist she reached back her clawed hand and tried to pierce through my head. I moved my head to the side avoiding the attack, she reached back her other hand to attempt to attack me again before a large chunk of stone impacted her forcing her off of me. She did a handspring and when she landed she growled at us before disappearing back into the forest. Tara flew to me and grabbed my hand to help me onto the boulder she was using to fly, "let's get the hell out of here!" she said as we flew to the edge of the forest covered section of the park, when we almost reached the clearing, Tara's boulder was destroyed by a sudden force. We both fell to the ground along with shards of stone and ice; I looked up to see Pandora look upon me with her demonic eyes. I was picked up by the front of my shirt as she glared at me and bared her teeth as she growled. Compared to her intense stare I barely noticed her claws cutting into my cloths and the cuts forming on me.

I put on a brave face as her claws kept me suspended in the air, I whispered my mantra sending a large piece of stone to Pandora's back forcing her to let go of me. She stared at me with murder in her eyes as she got ready to lunge at me again, "Pan" a voice sung off to the distance behind Pandora. When the ice witch heard the voice the red in her eyes left returning to their original icy blue, and her claws disappeared. I looked behind her and saw Jinx with her pink hair down will smiling; she wore a pink shirt that exposed her stomach and black pajamas pants with a pink waist band. "Hi there sunshine" she said smiling; I frowned at hearing her nickname for me as she continue to walk towards us. When she got to Pandora she reached out and slid her arms around her waist and drew the shorter girl closer, "we should go home" Jinx said in a calm voice.

"But they attacked me" Pandora said as she looked back to us with the scarlet glow returning to her eyes.

"calm down" Jinx said as she placed her hand under her chin and softly kissed her, my eyes widened in shock as I saw the display of affection, _well I guess it makes sense, they do spend most of their time together_. "Forget them" Jinx said as she softly rubbed her cheek allowing me to her a soft sigh escape Pandora's lips and lean closer to the bad luck charm, "tell ya what, we'll deal with them tomorrow". Pandora nodded and wrapped her hand around Jinx's giving one last evil glare before they walked off.

"Well I'm exhausted" Tara said rolling her arm, "what do you say we head home too"

Without the adrenaline of running from the ice witch I suddenly noticed how exhausted I was, "alright let's go" I said flying into the air with Tara.

* * *

Later, Tara and I return to the tower. Tara gave a weak smile as she said goodnight and went to her room. I did the same and went to mine, when I entered my room I stripped of my clothes and laid in my bed with just my underclothes on. I suddenly heard the bathroom door open and a gasp as Jezebel rushed towards me, "what happened to you?" she asked looking at my wounds frantically looking for the disinfectant I keep in my bathroom.

I thought about lying to her but then decided against it, "I went out looking for your sister, and we had a little skirmish" I said calmly

"Why'd you fight her?" she said now cleaning my wounds, "now you're hurt"

"I can't really feel it so it's fine" I said, I really couldn't feel anything but I just blamed it on adrenaline.

"I know you can't feel anything, she does that so you won't treat your wound before it's too late" she said wrapping me in bandages

"It was so odd" I said, "she seemed pretty tamed until she found out that I lacked a plane to capture her.

"Sounds a lot like her, turn over" she said while softly nudging me to lie on my stomach.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she straddled my waist.

"I mean that there are a few things that anger her more than most things" she said as she started to massage my shoulders, "and when she's really angry she has the potential to take on armies"

"What angers her? For future references" I asked as the tension in my muscles disappeared

"Well things like stupidity, arrogance, and ignorance" she said as she went lower down my back, "and most of all she hates being called a monster"

"Good to know" I said now relax by Jezebels majestic hands

She rolled me onto my back and gave me a serious look, "promise me you won't fight her alone again"

I laughed a little at that but when I realized how important it was I smiled softly "I promise" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Good "she said smiling softly, she pulled the covers over us and kissed me on the cheek then cuddled closer to me as we both drifted of into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **wow that was the longest chapter I ever wrote. But it had to be done, as you noticed I am mainly really good at description where it counts. Like battle scenes or the erotic scenes, I am working on describing environments more often, so if anyone has any tips don't hesitate. This chapter was for all the readers that stuck with me through my period of absence, so thank you for not giving up. I have officially decided to take on request/challenges for new story's so if you have a request then go ahead. Anyway I used this chapter to further develop the twins past and in future I will further explain Pandora's anger issues along with her trust and sister issues, until next time.

_Yours truly: the Prophet of Sin_


	5. The Factory

**A/N: **welcome to another chapter of The Raven and The Crow, as you might have noticed from the previous chapter is that Pandora seems to be aggressive and easily pushed to violence and I promised answers as to why she is like this way. This chapter will definitely tell about the twins past more and show why they clash personalities so much. In fact I was so excited about this chapter, right about 8 hours after chapter 4 was posted, I put on some **Within Temptation **(awesome band, if you never heard of them look them up, I get most of my inspiration for Pandora from them) anyway, So enjoy the progression of this fan fiction

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own or have any rights to the show Teen Titans or any of DC's characters and/or worlds. The only things that I own are my characters and the plot. (I always forget to but this damn Disclaimer with each post)

**Chapter 5**

**Raven's POV**

Waking up in the morning, I yawned and sluggishly reached my arm over and noticed that my white haired lover was missing. I slowly opened my eyes as I looked for her around my room, when I came to the conclusion that she wasn't in the room I got up from my bed and changed into my uniform, it was basically the same but with minor altercations to the bottom half, I changed the leotard look when I realized people were looking at me with perverted eyes. So instead of the leotard style bottoms I began wearing dark blue bell bottom pants with neon blue runes glowing on the sides, I put on my belt and cloak and walked out of my room. I sighed as I saw the usual sight of Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting about what to cook, but then, I was surprise to see Robin watching the television along with Tara and Jezebel. I sat down on the couch next to her and whispered, "What's going on?" I asked, "Robin rarely watches this thing". All Jezebel did was point at the screen at a middle age woman talking with snow falling around her as she stood in front of a frozen pond while burly men tried to saw through large frozen spikes stuck out of the surface of the ice.

"this is Jenifer Lee here at the site of one of Jump city's most recent anomaly" the news-reporter said speaking at the camera, "down here at the Titan memorial park something odd happened here last night, as you can see from what's behind me nearly the whole forest area of the park has frozen over" a police captain walked by and the reporter followed. "Captain Stone, what do you think cause this strange incident?" she asked holding the microphone up to the burly man.

The burly man wore a black police uniform with multiple medals on his chest and a police hat with a shining gold eagle on it, he took off his hat and brush his graying hair back and covered his mouth as he cleared his throat. "Our investigators had come to the conclusion that the most likely event is a group of meta-humans decided to vandalize public property" he said he twirled his mustache.

"Captain isn't it a little too early to assume that they were meta-humans?"

The man scoffed, "don't be ridiculous, Meta-humans have been a scourge in this city for years" he said without any remorse

"Even if this was caused by meta-humans, is there really anything wrong with this" she said gesturing to children playing in the snow, "it seems that this happened with the best intentions"

"Look I don't have time to answer anymore question so if you don't mind" the captain said as he began to walk away.

I looked to Jezebel to see her reaction to the man's blatant hatred for anything that wasn't a human, I expected her to be angry but she seem more disappointed than anything.

"Raven" Robin suddenly said suddenly pulling my attention away from the television, "I believe that we need to talk about something" he said while walking away.

"Alright" I said while sitting up from the couch to follow, we walked into the hallway and then he stopped, "what is it Robin?" I asked while crossing my arms giving a blank look.

"Do you remember what we talked about the other night?" he asked

I rolled my eyes at the obvious question, "yes Robin I remember"

"Well then I would like you to give her this" he reached into his pockets, _because there are somehow pockets in his green tights, _I thought suppressing a snicker. He pulled out a Titan communicator and handed to me, "ask her if she wants to join the team, if she says yes then give it to her" he said while walking to away. "I'm going to do some research to see if there is any more information on the incident in the park". He said walking off to his room.

I return to the living room to see Starfire sitting next to Jezebel with the boys sitting in front of her staring intently at her. I looked at Tara who was standing near a counter and walked towards her. "What's going on?" I asked curiously

"Starfire offered your girlfriend some Tamarainian food" she said trying to suppress a giggle.

"I see" I said passively, suddenly I realized what Tara just said; luckily no one else seemed to hear it. "She's not my girlfriend!" I said in a hushed tone.

She laughed quietly, the boys started to make a commotion by making bets on whether or not she would like it and fighting over the odds. "Right and I'm the queen of England" she said sarcastically. At that my cheeks flushed and I pulled up my hood to hide my face and scowled at her. "Okay, okay" she said trying to pacify me, "I get that's it's a secret, so to make sure that I don't expose you I'll tell you one of mine" she said while walking into the living room even though I doubt that they could her us with all the noise from Starfire cooking and the boys arguing.

"So what are you going to tell me?" I asked now curious in what she her secret was.

"Alright calm down" she said patting the cushion next to her, I sat down next to her and waited patiently. "do you know how I've going to the Titans East tower a lot recently for 'check-ups' she said while air quoting with her gloved hands, "well in reality I was really going there to meet up with one of them" she said while smiling.

At hearing this she got my full attention and a million questions rushed into my mind at once, "what about you and beast boy?" I asked with a bit too much of excitement in my voice.

"well at first it seemed like it would work but that was more infatuation then love so we decided to take a break, soon after he came out of the closet to me about some vegan guy he saw on day" she said as if it were common knowledge. "But keep a lid on about it, he has the door cracked opened but he still prefers the closet" she said.

I nodded in understanding and prepared my next question, "well then who is it?" I asked

She tapped her index fingers together and blushed a little, "I really shouldn't be telling you this but" she pressed her hand against the left side of her mouth and whispered, "it's Bumblebee" she said quietly.

What she said didn't really register to me for a few seconds, then I sat there shocked, "but I thought her and Cyborg" I said trying to make sense of what I was being told.

"that's what I thought at first" she said suppressing another round of laughter, "apparently she sees him more as an annoying older brother" when she stopped giggling she held out her hand, "Bumblebee and I don't feel like telling everyone yet so let's do this, I don't tell on you and you don't tell on me, deal" she said smiling.

I thought about it for a second before giving her a small smile and clasping her hand, "deal".

Suddenly Cyborg moaned in disappointment as Beast-Boy stood on the chair and table doing a captain Morgan pose. Cyborg stood up with a defeated look to his face, "how can she like it?" he asked to no one specific.

Beast-boy walk up in triumph, "sorry Cy, sometimes ya just got to go for the long shots" he said while grinning.

I stared at them while they Beast-boy continued celebrating over his win, "what are you talking about?"

"Jezebel likes Starfire's food" he said with a disappointed tone to his voice, "it was a four to two chance"

"Doesn't change the fact that I won" Beast-boy said while holding out his hand.

"Alright BB" Cyborg said as he placed a few dollars into his hand.

I walked to the kitchen out of disbelief that someone liked Star's food, when I did I saw Jezebel eating what appeared to be a plate of purple slop with a few lumps in it. When she willing took a piece of it, ate it and smiled my eyes widened. _She never ceases to amaze me_, I thought as I watched her finish the plate of and wipe her mouth on a napkin. "Well that had an interesting flavor, but all in all it was pretty good" she said surprising me.

Starfire squealed in excitement as she brought Jezebel into a tight hug, "thank you friend Bell, not many of my friends enjoy the food from my home"

When Starfire put her down she started to fly around in an outburst of excitement, since Starfire was distracted for the moment I decided to ask her now, "Jezebel, how would you like to join the team?" I asked while holding the yellow communicator out to her.

She smiled wide as she grabbed the communicator from me. She looked around for a second and then lightly kissed me, "thanks" she said softly as I blushed at the sudden action.

The Titans alarm went off and the TV went to a picture of a map of the city with a red dot on one specific place, Robin suddenly came into the living room shouting "Titans GO!"

I look towards Jezebel and shrugged my shoulders, "first day on the job and your already going out to the field". Then we flew out a window along with Starfire, Beast-boy and Tara to go meet up at the scene with Cyborg and Robin.

(Mean while)

**Pandora's POV**

Standing in a dull grey bank that Jinx dragged me to deposit her earnings into her account, I found myself smiling softly as she held the paper in her hands stating her earnings. Today because of the weather she decided to wear jeans and a pink sweater with a black cat's skull, and I dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants while my hair was tied into a top knot making it go down to my waist instead of my calves. The lines were to long so Jinx decided that it would be best if we stood on the side for a little while.

"I can't believe I'm actually depositing a check". She said excitedly, "if you would of told me I would be doing this five years ago I probably laugh in your face and then take your wallet" she giggled a bit at the thought, "but now look at me, earning my wages like a normal hard worker", she said proudly.

"You know since it is my store it's more like I gave you the money to help me out right?" I asked her

"Don't rain on my parade" she pouted making me laugh quietly "and besides we both know that Mal does most of the accounting" she said before sticking her tongue at me.

I stifled a laugh; she then gave me a wicked smile which confused me. "What" I asked

"Nothing" she said in feigned innocence, she stepped closer to me and placed a hand on my cheek. "It's just fun to seduce my boss"

I felt my cheeks warm at the gesture and my breath grew heavy, "were in public" I whispered.

"Who cares?" she asked as she grew closer to me, I closed my eyes in anticipation as I waited for the soft feel of her lips upon mine.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion to the wall across from us, ruining the moment I almost shared with Jinx. Three men came in through the hole in the wall as the smoke cleared; all three of them were dressed in the stereotypical robbery cloths that I had seen in the movies that Jinx shows me. One walked in waving a gun around, "alright everyone, get on the floor hand over the devices" he said as another person came around taking peoples phones and placing them in a bag. The man with a gun went to the first window with a red haired woman attending it. "But the money in the bag" he said pointing the gun at her.

Jinx and I remained standing as they barely noticed us; I looked around to everyone cowering to these idiots and found myself highly annoyed. "Why the hell are you three robbing a bank when there are so many more useful things to do?" I asked

One of them walked up to me and frowned, "none of your business, sugar-tits"

I narrowed my eyes at the taller man and growled, "Don't call me that again, or else something bad might happen"

He scoffed and pointed the gun at me, "whatever sug-ar-"

He couldn't even finish before I created an ice pillar that bashed him in the side of the head, I didn't hit him hard enough to kill him or cause brain damage, just enough to knock him out. "See I told you something bad would happen" I said while sighing, one of the man's accomplice's yelled drawing my attention as he ran towards me, a nearby fountain let out a pink spark before it broke letting water rush toward the man forcing him to the wall. I walked to the where the fountain was and placed my hand in the water making the stream turn to ice stopping at the criminal now frozen to the floor. I looked at the final man who was still standing by the hole in the wall, now shaking and looking back and forth between his fallen comrades. He immediately dropped his backpack and raised his hands in surrender. I walked towards him and pushed him down to freeze him to the floor, as I carried out the action I rolled my eyes at the man's obsessive whimpering.

"Well that was interesting" Jinx said as she walked up and grasp my hand, while we were walking out of the bank her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and tapped at the screen a few times until she held it up to her ear, "hello?" she said as a question, "hi Mal, what" she said looking a little worried. "We'll be right there... I know you can handle it but we're still we're on our way" she said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"Mal said there are intruders in his factory" she said while dragging me with her.

"Of course there is" I said with agitation evident in my voice.

(20 minutes prior)

**Jezebel's POV**

After flying beside Raven, Starfire, and Tara who flew on a large boulder and Beast- Boy in the shape of a green pterodactyl, we came upon an aged factory with boarded up windows, the sound of engines rang in my ears as Robin and Cyborg showed up in their vehicles. "What's the situation?" robin asked as he took his helmet off and placed it on the red bike.

"Not sure" Cyborg said holding out his arm towards the building, "there's a large amount of power being used in there though"

"alright team let's go check it out" Robin said walking towards the building, when he saw the door had been blocked by iron bars he pulled out a small disc and placed it onto the bars. He backed himself up as it exploded leaving a large hole in the wall. "Move out" he said while walking in while following.

Inside the factory was quite amazing, it was dark but you could still see how massive it was. Beast-boy started to walk in front of us with his mouth wide opened, "dude, what is this place" he said before he bumped into something and gave off a scream.

"BB, calm down" Cyborg said while turning on the lights, when he did the whole room lit up to where it slightly burned my eyes. The large room we were in was completely white.

I look towards Beast-boy and noticed large machines shaped like men, "what are they?" he asked as he stared at mechanical marvels standing on their own podiums.

"military drones" Cyborg said already at a thing Raven calls a computer, "America's first completely mechanical soldiers, apparently a few years ago Divine enterprises helped found this project to end all wars that was cut 5 years later, they used shadow-ware, One of the world's most high-tech software".

"Why'd they cut the program then?" Beast-boy asked.

"A group of scientist used the drones to kidnap people for experiments on Bio-weapons, when word got out the group was jailed and the project was canceled" Cyborg said while typing away at the contraption.

I moved closer to the screen seeing a screen of symbols being rapidly typed in, "what are you doing?" I asked him.

"trying to access the main computer to find the reason why this factory still using enough power to cause explosions" he said still typing away, all of a sudden a red box with a black triangle surrounding a red exclamation point showed up on the screen, "shit" the metal man said getting up. All the lights went out except for a red flashing light, a laud womanly voice kept repeating "intruder alert!" as Cyborg attempted to find the source of the noise. A canon on his arm opened up and a beam of blue light destroyed a speaker on the ceiling silencing the noise. "Well that could have been worse" he said flashing us a smile.

While he smiled at us, I saw a flash of red light behind Cyborg. Within seconds Cyborg flew past us followed by a clank of metal on metal. In his place stood a tall black and silver automaton with a red glowing visor, I had to back away before a large metal hand came to strike me. As I continued to dodge the endless onslaught of attacks from the metal warrior, I heard Robin call the team to action followed by the sounds of a large animal's roar and multiple explosions. After I backed far enough away I manage the time to form my canon and shot at the contraption destroying its limbs, unfortunately that machine was replaced my another, I sighed as I began running to avoid the projectiles being shot at me while I fired my own. I came across a rather large green gorilla fighting of two of the machines, assuming it was my green companion I jumped over his arm while the machine behind me ran full forced into it shattering its head. Another machine appeared before me as I running so I slid under it and began destroying it from behind. After another twenty machines were destroyed they suddenly stopped and fell to the ground and the lights came back on.

The woman's voice sounded again but this time saying something different, "warning, warning, project Omega is now online, please evacuate immediately" after that a large hole in the ground opened up, I stopped next to Tara to look at the odd thing coming from the ground.

A white platform slowly raised and one it was a young man wearing a black trench coat and black suit with a purple tie, he reached behind his spiky hair and unplugged a wire from the base of his neck. The odd person slowly raised their head showing he had a black visor covering his eyes "why are you here" a voice that sounded as if it was running through a fan said while the same words appearing in red on his visor. He looked down at the machines we had just destroyed and frowned, "I see, violence is what you seek" he said crossing his arm. "well then, who am I to deny you such a wish" he then slammed the palm of his hand on the ground, glowing red lines started to appear on the floor and then it split into pieces and dropped separating Tara and I from the rest of the team.

As we were falling down the hole in the ground was covered making it futile to try to fly back up, after what felt like an eternity of falling we eventually landed on the ground of a dark cave lit by glowing violet lines similar to the blue lines in Cyborg's armor. "Well then, that sucked" the blonde said rubbing her head, before I could say anything I heard a screech in the distance. "Okay what was that?" Tara said now standing up and looking behind us.

"No idea, but I rather not find out" I said as I began to walk down the path away from the screech with Tara following.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until eventually Tara started humming, I was tempted to start to playfully whistle but we were on a mission and I had to remain well refined as my previous masters had taught me. "So then" the blonde said suddenly, "have you and Raven done it yet?" she asked shocking me.

"Done what?" I asked her with a confused look

"You know "she said now smiling at me, in the red light the smile looked mischievous. "Have two had sex yet

"w-what!" I said as warmth rushed into my face.

She giggled as I tried to calm down, "I guess not then"

"W-well no, b-but that is to be expected" I said gaining back my confidence. "A respectable woman would not give herself away only after a few days"

Tara put her arms behind her head as she walked and grinned, "Wow, Raven really knows how to choose them, there aren't a lot of girls like you left"

"Really, why's that?" I asked

"Well you know what they say, chivalry is dead" she said while shrugging her shoulders

"Interesting" I said aloud. Before I could think further on the subject we heard the screech again, this time it sounded a lot closer, "come on" I said before sprinting down the cave not looking to see if Tara was following. After running for a few minutes we neared a brightly lit opening in the tunnel which I assumed was the exit, but before we could reach it a large creature dropped from the ceiling forcing a cloud of dust in the air. When it cleared a monstrous scorpion shaped machine stood there with a machine gun replacing its stinger.

We both stayed completely still and it seem not too interested in attacking us, instead it twitched while rotating its gun probably to make sure it worked. "Guten tag" the mechanical voice from before said as a screen to the side of us turned on showing the man with the visor, "this is quite the development, no other person has ever gotten past this part" he said, "in fact this will be the first time I ever used the Scorpio's, if you survive, tell me of any faults they may have" then the screen shut off.

I was worried about the way he stressed the 'if' in his statement and looked to the large machine, in a second the joints of its mechanical body glowed violet and a pair of glowing purple eyes appeared. The machine let out a screech as it tried to swipe its sharpened claws at me and the blonde barely giving us any time to dodge the attack, its claws ran through the walls tearing apart the metal and exposing solid rock. As I continued to dodge the metal beast's attacks a large boulder flew towards its claw, the impact destroyed the claw rendering it useless. The monster let out a screech as the gun started to rotate.

Before I could run, a wall of earth was placed between Tara and I as the machine kept firing at use. Tara let out a few deep breaths as we sat there then she spoke, "so you got any ideas on how to beat this thing?" she asked with a nervous smile.

I sat and started combing my hair with my hands as I thought, "the contraption doesn't seem very smart does it?" I said out laud.

"So what's your point?" she asked looking at me with a confused look.

Suddenly an idea came to me, "Tara I need you to distract the machine for a moment"

"Alright then but what are you going to do?" she asked

"You'll see" I said with a smile, Tara returned the smile as she placed her hands onto the earth and began to launch large chunks of earth of to the side of the monster. As expected the moving objects caught the beast attention and it started to fire at them. I took the opportunity to run out from behind the bullet ridden shield and jumped on top of the monsters back. I grabbed the large gun and moved its targets from the inanimate objects to its head; it let out a screech and attempted to swipe at me with its one good claw but kept missing. Eventually the metal shielding the head gave way to the constant barrage of bullets and soon a red liquid started gushing out. Soon after the monster's body fell and the violet glow disappeared from its eyes and joints.

After I was sure the monster was no longer a threat I jumped of its back and sighed in relief, "damn" Tara said staring at the motionless monster. "That was awesome!" she said excitedly

"Um thanks" I said awkwardly at being praised for something that was already my job, "Let's go find the others". We walked towards the cave exit into a brightly lit room with a large door on each wall with purple lines leading to the door across from us.

the door to the left of us opened as a replica of the mechanical scorpion flew out of it followed by a green rhinoceros which slammed it into a wall, "that's right BB show its who's the boss!" Cyborg cheered as his arm turned into a canon and a blue beam fired out off it. As the beast lay in a haze Robin came running out of the cave with his staff in hand, he slammed it on the ground to launch himself into the air and pierced the metal beast's head. "Booyah!" Cyborg yelled out.

Then the door to the left opened with Starfire flying through it caring another of the mechanical scorpions by the tail, she threw it into the air and kicked it into the ceiling. As it fell to the ground it Raven flew out the opening of the cave and caught the machine in a black shroud and smashed into the wall. With the machine in pieces, Raven and Starfire flew to closer to the ground, "that was annoying" Raven said as she inspected the multiple holes in her cloak.

Beast-boy, now in normal form groaned as he walked towards us along with Cyborg and Robin. "Alright let's go home, I had enough fighting for one day" he said yawning.

"Come on BB, we beat the small guys now we just got to beat the boss" Cyborg said walking towards the door. "Besides I don't see an exit around do you?" he asked as he began pressing numbers into a pad to force it open.

With a loud noise the large metal door opened and showed a room with large screens and wires with electricity flowing through them, sitting in a chair with a wire plugged into his neck sat the odd person who sent the mechanical beast to attack us. "You're alive? It seems the Scorpio's are still not ready, shame really" the man said as he begun typing away at a computer. "You can leave now, you served your purpose" a light came on showing a platform, "it will take you back to surface level, and now leave before I have to resort to violence"

"It doesn't work like that" Robin said stepping up, "you commit a crime and we turn you in"

The man sighed and then stood up, "fine but I did try to warn you". He grabbed the wire in his neck and ripped it out, "well then I guess since I'm the bad guy I should go on some kind of rant about my master plan" he reached into his pocket and held a metal handle, a small metal rod extended about three feet that made a red beam of energy that seemed to heat the air around it. "But I'm not one to follow tradition" he said pointing the weapon at us. He jumped down and attempted to cut Robin, he managed to dodge in time but his staff was cut in two pieces. Cyborg fired a blue beam at the man but he ducked and sweep him off his feet with a sliding kick. When he stood up he placed his foot on Cyborg's chest and pointed the weapon at Cyborg's head, "sorry about that, it's this darn shadow-ware, just won't let the host get harmed" he said tapping at the back of his neck. While he was distracted, I ran up to him and manage to slam my canon into his side. The impact made him back up and as he tried to recover from the blow he looked up at me, "Pandora?" he said with purple question marks showing up on his visor. The odd person jumped as green bolts of energy took his place; he landed on top of one of the monitors and shook his head, "nein, nein, Pandora has black hair, meaning you're her sister" he said pointing at me. "Odd I honestly thought you be just as violent as her, guess not" he said shrugging his shoulders.

The shadow appeared behind him and exclamation points showed on his visor before he turned around and slashed at Raven, distracting him long enough for Cyborg to blast him in the back, sending him through a wall.

**Ravens POV**

When the man smashed through the wall, the team and I went with him to continue the battle. When we stepped into the room the woman's voice from earlier came on again, "welcome to the armory" it said while the lights came on.

What I stood in shock as I gazed at my surroundings. Weapons of all kind were everywhere, the walls; platform's hanging on the ceilings and in testing chambers. Enough weapons were in this room to supply a small army. Robin walked towards to man and grabbed him by the collar, "what are you? Some kind of arms dealer" Robin said nearly yelling.

"What? Of course not you idiot, the original owners of the factory made most of this scrap, I wouldn't dare waste my time on any of this" He said gesturing to the endless supply of guns. "Now this on the other hand" he said literally showing Robin the palm of his hand "is one of my creations". With bang similar to thunder, Robin was blasted back by a large sound wave that left ripples in the air.

"Robin!" Starfire said as she flew off to go help him.

When I looked back to the man he was admiring his arm, "good, good, I was expecting a larger blast but still quite amazing" he said while I said my mantra capturing his leg in my dark energy. "Oh dear" he said staring at the bind.

Using my power I slammed him back and forth between the walls, knocking down weapons and making the once organized room into a cluttered mess. When I stopped I slammed him on the ground and had him sit up, oddly he didn't even look fazed by the onslaught of attacks. "Any last words before we cart you to prison?" I asked with a dark tone in my voice.

"Yes actually" he said pointing his finger behind me, "what's your plan your for dealing with her?" he asked while the words displayed in purple on his visor.

"What are you talking about?" I asked before a large battle axe connected to a chain cut into the ground between me and the man.

When the dust from the impact cleared I looked at the man to see what happened, he was still sitting there only now looking at his wrist and let out a sigh at the chain wrapped around it. Within seconds the man was pulled by the chain towards the direction it came from, I followed him with my eyes and when he finally landed I saw a sight I had grown accustomed to dreading, I saw Jinx smiling and waving at me, her I didn't really mind so much. It was the woman standing next to her, holding the battle axe that just almost killed me in one hand and the chains attached to it on the other. "You know that I am not just some toy to be thrown around right?" he asked Pandora while fixing the collar of his jacket.

"Shut up" she replied, "would you rather be taken to this city's penitentiary?" she asked calmly

He put his finger on his chin and thought about it for a moment, "No, guess not"

"Exactly, now stop whining so I can help you clean this mess up" she deadpanned

"Did you forget that we were still here?" Cyborg yelled with a frown

She looked towards us and frowned; "you are still here aren't you?" she said as she began walking towards us, as she spoke and pointed at each of us, "it looks like the whole team is here, the green one, the metal man, the earth shifter, space princess, the dark titan and the leader". She looked at Jezebel who stood to the side of me, "and of course my dear sister" she said as she gave her a hug and whispered a near silent "sorry". "well then I think that this is the first time I seen you all together, cute" my eyes widened at the comment as she walked back to Jinx and the man, "run along now, I have more important things to deal with then a group of hero's"

"You really expect use to back down like that girlie" Cyborg said making the woman stop.

Jinx sighed and crossed her arms as the axe left Pandora's hand and barely missed Cyborg's head. "I am in a good mood today so I'll say this one more time, leave now" her tone was enough to chill me to the bone.

"I personally would do as she says" the man clad in black said, "you may out number us for now but that could easily be fixed" he snapped his fingers and the sound of metal moving began to rang throughout the room. Machines began to show themselves as doors opened up, some taking shape as humans and others as various animals, all with the same violet glow in their eyes. We were easily outnumbered and the team my friends and I knew it, it took at least two of us to take down those scorpions and now there were dozens of mechanical creatures that were most likely stronger. "There is a certain points in life were one must ask themselves an important question, fight or flight" he said as the machines stalked closer to us. "Now which one will you choose?"

"Titans Retreat" Robin reluctantly said while walking towards the elevator with the rest of us following. Before we left I saw Cyborg punch a hole in the wall and watched as a small mechanical blue bug crawled out and went into the hole. He removed his hand and gave us the thumbs up as we neared the ground floor of this factory and returned home.

**Jinx POV**

After the Titans left I got a box and sat on it as I watched Mal's soldiers clean up the mess from the fight, after ten minutes I was bored out my mind. "I'm bored" I groaned

"Well then I guess you should find something to do then" Mal said without looking away from the computer.

I pouted until I saw my lovely Pan sitting against a wall about two feet away from me, _or find someone to do_, I thought while walking towards her. As I got near her I managed to take a closer look, she was looking down at the floor with her hair covering her face like a veil while clutching to her axe, my more perverted thoughts were pushed aside when I saw her like that. "What are you thinking about?" I asked with a smile.

She looked up slightly allowing me to look into her eyes, "You don't think I'm cruel to her do you?" she asked me with a small voice.

"To cruel to whom?" I asked despite already knowing who she was talking about.

"To Bell" she near whispered.

"Of course not" I said trying to cheer her up and stop her guilty thoughts, "I know you just want to keep her out of the line of fire"

She slowly started to shake her head, "I don't think that's the reason anymore" she said as I watched a tear roll half way down her cheek before it froze, "I just rather have her see me as a tyrant then a monster"

"you're not a monster" I whispered as she turned her head away from me, "look at me" I softly turned her head back to face me, "would a monster force some half-wit wizard to summon their sister?" I asked

"I guess not"

"There, more than enough proof" I said giving her a kiss on the forehead and pulling her into an embrace.

"I found it!" Mal shouted so laud it made me jump.

"Found what?" I asked with an irritated voice.

"that bastard of a scientist that left me here" he said as his voice started to randomly change frequency, he tried to speak but all that came out was a high-pitched screech that his machines make while communicating, I could only tell what he was saying because 'DAMMIT' was written in purple on his visor.

"Well then where is he?" Pandora asked'

When Mal finally got his voice under control he said a few testing words, the android cleared his throat and looked back at the screen. "The Antarctic" he said looking beyond pissed.

"Is that the only scientist that has what you want" Pandora asked while walking with me to the computer.

"Of course he is, he built this prototype body and when he fled the country he took the final modal with him"

"If I help you get what you need will you help me get what I want?" she asked with a serious look.

"Of course, our deal doesn't end until both party's gain something"

"Good, well then looks like we're going to the Antarctic" she said with a newly found motivation. _Well then looks like we're on vacation_, I thought to myself while Pan and Mal made plans for the journey.

**A/N: **good, good this chapter has gone exactly as plan, my goal is to show more of the characters inner turmoil's and how it deepens their relationships with other characters. As for the trip to Antarctica, the reason will be explained soon enough, but basically it was either the jungle or the Antarctic, and I really like the cold. But why does Mal give a damn about some random scientist, well that will be explain for those of you that don't get it, until next time.

_Yours truly, The Prophet of Sin._


	6. To Antarctica

**A/N:** well then, another chapter. I am most definitely exited for the responses, recently one of my readers have brought up a very important issue with my story. I fear I have been giving Raven the appearance of being weak. I had no intention of doing so I assure you, but you can be sure that this will be fixed. So enjoy the update.

Chapter VI

Jezebel's POV

(Dreaming/flashback)

Holding the hem to my simple blue dress, I rushed up the stairs of the church that I watched my sister enter. The heels to my knee long boots clicking on the stone steps. I felt as if I have been climbing these stairs for eternity as I kept on going up the spiraled stair case in a desperate attempt to meet my sister at the top. _Damn architects, _I cursed in my head, _the only reason this church is so high up is that they can be closer to their god_; I rationalized to myself trying to keep calm. Finally reaching the top stair I take a deep breath and take in my surroundings, I looked around at giant brass bells that were used to call the town's people to the service.

I looked behind me do find my sister dressed in a simple black dress and black gloves with two sheathed swords, one strapped to each side of her waist. Her black hair was tied in a loose pony tail held by a light blue ribbon done in a bow, allowing her hair to flow with the light breeze as she looked down at the humans below us.

"Sister" I called out to her, after several moments of waiting without a response I decided to step closer to her. "What are you doing up here?" I asked reaching out my hand to touch her shoulder.

"Interesting lot aren't they?" my sister suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" I asked putting my hands back at my side.

"Them" she pointed down towards the far away humans, "humans, they're so violent in their ways" she looked around for a second and then pointed at a small ally way, "there right now there is a man beating another senseless"

"Maybe he has a rational reason" I suggested trying to defend the unknown person.

"your right I suppose" she said turning around, "it might be that the man slept with his wife, stole from him or even murdered his child" she said walking closer to the edge, "but this is not the case, look at the one being wounded, his cloths are that of a servant and he is an older gentleman. Surely he couldn't have slept with the wife"

"Maybe he hurt someone he loved" I offered up

"it could be, but it wasn't" she sat down dangling her legs off the ledge, "you see dear sister, what happened was that the old servant spilled a cup of tea onto the man while he was courting some rich tart, thus embarrassing the rich fellow enough for him to beat him into a bloody pulp. Isn't the human behavior just wonderful?"

"But sister, not all humans are like that" I said worried about how cold her voice sounded.

"Are you sure, because my experience begs to differ" she stood up and gave me a hollow smile, "well then, I must be leaving now." She said with a cold voice, "Have a pleasant day sister" she said before walking off the edge of the building.

"Pandora!" I shouted rushing to the edge, when I reached it I watched her slide down with that claw on her hand, shocking the people below when she landed and ran off.

Raven's POV

(Mid afternoon)

I sat at a small table with Jezebel sitting across from me in one of the café's that I actually enjoy being at when my friends and I go to the mall. I of course wore my casual clothing which included ma dark blue sweat shirt, slightly loose jeans and a pair of black shoes and then I had a black baseball cap with "JUMP" written in white one the front, I slightly pulled it down to avoid people recognizing the jewel on my forehead. Jezebel on the other hand decided to wear a black dress that stopped right before he knees along with black arm warmers with teal straps wrapped around them and then black short heels. I stared at her noticing the faraway look in her eyes.

"Are you okay Bell?" I asked using her nickname

With a start she looked at me then gave me a sweet smile, "of course, I was merely thinking if something" she said giving me a small smile.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, bringing my tea to my lips.

"I'm just planning what I'm doing tonight" she said with her smile turned slightly more devious and rubbing her leg against mine.

"Oh really" I said while wearing a smirk of my own, "and what are you going to do" I asked in a sultry voice.

"Nothing really" she said with her leg rubbing farther up mine, "just a purple haired hero"

"Wow" I heard a light voice say, making me jump, I looked to my right to see Jinx sitting there with her chin resting against the top of the backrest to her chair. "Hi there love birds" she said with a mischievous smile.

"What are you doing here Jinx?" I asked turning my head away in attempt to hide the red hue to my face.

"Taking a break from work" she said with a smile, "and apparently so are you"

"Hero's don't work all the time" I said crossing arms.

"So I'm assuming that your friends are here too" she asked looking around.

"Why does it matter?" I asked giving her a suspicious glare.

She stood up from her chair and stretched out her arms, "it doesn't really, as long as they don't see Mal it should be fine" about two seconds afterward the sound of an explosion rang through the building. "Well then I guess there is a problem after all" Jinx said shrugging her shoulders while I left with Jezebel to where the explosion came from.

Outside of Pandora's store stood Beast Boy and Cyborg, Cyborg, pointing his arm canon at the odd man from the other day and some woman next to him with a charred spot next to his head.

"You know how much the repairs for that wall is going to cost me" the man's mechanical voice said with each word sounding more like a machine.

"Won't matter when you're in prison where you belong" Cyborg said back

The girl next to the man walked up with a feral grin, she dressed in a black sweatshirt, dark grey jeans and a black bikini top. She shook her head at Cyborg making her mid-length messy blonde hair sway, "please," she said in a childish voice "were going to take you to the morgue, or is it the junkyard?" she questioned herself with a smile.

"This has nothing to do with you" Cyborg said to the blonde while still keeping his eyes on the man.

"This has everything to do with me tin-man" she gave my friend a murderous glare, her eyes might of bee one of her strangest attributes, one eye was violet while the other was blood red "especially when you threaten my Mally" she said in a happy, borderline insane voice.

After five more minutes of arguing, the mahogany doors to the creepy looking store slammed opened revealing Pandora dressed in the insane asylum cloths that I saw her in the first night we officially fought. With her presence came a soul crushing cold showing just how irritated she was, _dammit, she's here to, _I thought to myself as I watched her walk closer to us.

"What the hell is going on here?" she said shielding her eyes from the bright lights

While Pandora's friends were explaining what was going on I looked around us, we were stuck inside a circle of civilians that had gathered around to observe what was happening, Jinx walked over to Pandora, turned around and made a motion with her hand near her neck saying to "cut it out". Even though I hated to admit it, Jinx was right. If a fight broke out then it would just be Cyborg and Beast Boy, Jezebel, and I. against Jinx, two psychopaths and a girl I know absolutely nothing about.

"Cyborg" I said catching his attention.

"What Raven" he said barely noticing me.

"If you're going to fight anyone then it is best to do it away from pedestrians"

"She's right you know" Pandora said walking closer to us, "it's the hero's mission to protect the masses right, or we can just fight here" with that the room temperature dropped low enough for peoples breaths to become steam.

Before anything could happen, Jinx stole Pandora's attention by whispering something in her ear, as Pandora blushed, the room temperature slowly returned to normal. "l-let's go" Pandora said walking off with her fingers interlaced with Jinx's. With a grunt of disapproval both the man and woman followed her as she walked away.

I breathed a sigh in relief, _another disaster avoided_, I thought to myself as I watched the civilians quickly gather around asking for autographs while holding out pictures and giving the two praises.

Cyborg on the other hand let out a yell in frustration, "what was that Raven?" Cyborg asked ignoring the fans around us, "I had him right in my sights"

"It wouldn't have been wise to fight my sister's friends" Jezebel said back to him

"We could've taken them" Beast Boy piped up, flexing is arm to further prove his point.

"We don't doubt that" I said making sure not to bruise their ego's, "but to fight while so many people are around would just be stupid and you know your both smarter than that" I said scolding the two boys for their behavior.

"You're right raven, sorry" Beast Boy said with his ears down.

"Yeah, sorry" Cyborg said with a little less remorse, I wasn't sure why but he really seemed to hate the man, but I certainly wasn't in the mood to deal with it now.

"Come on" Jezebel said linking her arm with mine, "we should return to the tower" I nodded and turned around to leave.

"hey what about us" Cyborg said now noticing the increasing fans that were now aware of those two true identity thanks to his iconic arm canon.

I looked back at the fans, none of them was focused on me and Jezebel thanks to the disguises and her being a new addition to the team, I looked back to the boys and shrugged, "you caused it, you deal with it" I said before grabbing Jezebel's hand and ran off before anyone put two and two together.

(Later)

**Jinx's POV**

After the situation at the mall, we all went back to my place to calm down. I sat on the couch with Pandora sitting in my lap as I brushed her long hair, Mal stood against a wall, while Cera, the woman in the black sweatshirt, sat on the arm of a black recliner next to the couch.

"So is there a reason why we didn't kick those idiots' asses?" Cera asked in her usual smart ass tone.

"It would have been unwise to fight them in public" Pandora answered back

"And why would it be unwise" Mal asked as he started to check the mechanics in his arm.

Before Pandora could say anything I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek, "because Mal, we're having a girls night"

"That's so cute!" Cera said as she dramatically fell back onto the recliner. "Mally, why don't we ever go anywhere?" the blonde girl asked while making a pouting face.

"Because" Mal said sounding exhausted, "we are not what humans call 'going out', mainly because I'm a machine" at that Cera stuck out her tongue at him.

"You know you're going with us right?" I asked the pouting girl.

"I am?" she asked putting her finger on her head showing she was confused. "Wait I remember" she said finally remembering that she made the plans for tonight

"Anyway" Pandora said changing the subject, "how far are you in your little 'project'?"

"Near finished" he said showing a bit more interest, "in fact it should be done by tomorrow".

"Good" Pandora said, she didn't notice but as I kept her in my arms she slowly leaned closer to me causing me to smile a bit. "I would like to finish this business in Antarctica as soon as possible"

"As well as I" Mal said walking towards the window, "well then have a lovely evening ladies" he said before jumping out the window of my apartment that was on the 6th floor.

"Why doesn't he just leave through the door?" I asked why watching my neighbors freak out at my friend landing on the ground.

"I don't know" she said while walking into her room, "but I wouldn't question it too much" she said with a calm tone.

"Well I'll be outside, tell me when you guys are ready" Cera said getting up from her seat and walking out the door.

"Alright" I said going back to putting on my clothes for our outing; I dressed myself in a striped black and purple shoulder less top and black pants with a pink studded belt. After I was dressed I went into Pandora's room to check up on her, when I came in I couldn't help but to look at her, she dressed in a black corset styled top that went down to a black ruffled skirt and long black stockings that complemented her legs along with the black heeled boots. Her hair was let down making it cover the right side of her face and on the left side of her hair was a snowflake clip. I looked her up and down until she finally cleared her throat.

"It's not too much is it?" she asked drawing my attention.

After regaining my composure, I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "Of course not" I said giving he a peck on the cheek, "I just feel sorry for all the people at the club"

"And why's that?" she asked

"because they have no chance with you" I said before capturing her lips with mine, after a few seconds I had her pressed into the wall with my hands trailing underneath her cloths caressing her bare skin.

Pandora broke the kiss first, after she caught her breath I saw her blush a deep red, "stop, what if Cera can hear us?" she asked with and adorable shy expression.

"I can't hear you guys" Cera shouted through the door, "continue" she yelled again.

"Well good enough for me" I said, as I leaned into her and began trailing my tongue along her neck.

Pandora squeaked in surprised and within a second Pandora's face was red and I laughing; "if your done can we go" Pandora huffed as we left to the night club.

**Raven's POV**

(At a night club)

Before Jezebel and I could do as we planned, Starfire intercepted us and convinced use to go with her and Tara to some nightclub on the docks. The whole building was crowded with drunken people pushing, hitting on, and dancing (which looked more like clothed sex). The only thing I didn't really mind was that Jezebel was standing incredible close to me, eyeing all of the strange activities that the people here were partaking in. between all the flashing lights and people 'grinding' against each other to the beat of the laud techno music blasting out through massive speakers. Starfire manage to drag Tara to the dance floor pushing past clusters of people while Jezebel and I found an empty booth to sit at. I watched my girlfriend nervously rub her hands against her black silk dress guessing that she was unconformable near large crowds.

"Maybe we should find somewhere that's a bit more quite" I near yelled

She smiled and got up taking my hand as we walked across the building, we reached a red neon sign that said 'the lovers lounge'. I could already guess what was on the other side of the door but I figured that it couldn't be worse than this side so I braced myself and walked inside. Immediately after, we were in a dark room that reeked of sex. The room was quite large with twenty tables with red couches surrounding each of them. The people on those couches wear all over each other, eventually at the way back, we found a table with Tara (who must of escaped Starfire in the chaos that was out there) with Bumblebee sitting next to her with her arm around Terra's waist. Bumblebee was dressed in a yellow shirt with a black leather jacket and blue jeans while terra was wearing a blue one piece dress.

"I there Raven" Bumblebee said noticing me, "nice outfit" she said speaking about my black coat on top of a purple top and my grey pants along with the hat I was wearing to cover the jewel in my forehead.

"Thanks" I said as I sat down with Jezebel.

"Who's this lovely lady?" Bumblebee asked gesturing towards my girlfriend

"My names Jezebel" she said reaching out her hand.

"Bumblebee" she said back returning the shake. "I heard a lot about you"

"Only good things I hope" Jezebel replied with a laugh.

"So where did Starfire disappear to?" I asked Tara

"Oh, she said that she wanted to go 'hang out' with Robin" Terra said making quote signs with her fingers. We both knew by now what that meant due to a couple of awkward situations where we had both walked in on them in the living room.

"I need to use the restroom" Jezebel said before leaving.

While Jezebel was away we talked about trivial things, such has how our teams were doing and other pleasantries. Our good time was interrupted by a laud crazed laugh and with it came the odd girl from the mall; following her was Jinx with her arm around Pandora's waist. They went to a booth right next to ours and seemed not to notice us. _Oh great, _I thought; _now I have to sit here and worry whether or not they would cause any trouble. _I sat back and sighed expecting this to be a long night, _I wonder what the troublemakers are doing right now? _I questioned myself.

**Cyborg's POV**

After Star came back to the tower and kicked me and BB out, I figured why not sneak into the factory to see what that criminal was doing. So now we were walking through a dark walkway with a dark light at the end.

"Cy, are you sure this is a good idea" BB said behind me

"Come on BB, that guy got lucky yesterday, ya know he was all talk" I said back to him

"I don't know CY, I still" he said until I cut him off with a hush.

We were now at the end of the hallway, I looked out the opening to find the area we fought the man was now covered in the soldier drones working on some massive machine that looked like an over sized narwhal. I continued looking around and eventually saw the man standing on top of the machine tapping on his arm as if there was something there. I looked around for a way down until I heard someone snap their finger and I felt myself falling. Luckily I was caught by BB that was currently in the form of a Griffin. After doing a couple of missions with wonder woman on her island, BB began to learn the logic of turning into the supposedly mythical creatures, the only thing downside was that it tended to take more energy than normal so he rarely did it.

"Thanks BB" I said to him as he turn back to his original form.

"No…problem" he said between breaths.

We were interrupted by a slow, condescending clap, looked up to find the man standing there staring at us. "Well now green one, that was quite impressive" he said with a hint of sarcasm. "Now if you're done with your silly little tricks, please show yourselves out" he said pointing towards the platform we left on the other day.

"I don't think so" I said aiming my arm canon at him, "this time I'm bringing you in"

"Really now" was all he said before he blasted me half way across the room with that sound canon

I quickly got up but he was on me in a second, I managed to dodge the fist that was aiming for my head, the impact of the man's hand left a rather large indent into the wall, nearly tearing through it. While he was distracted I manage to sweep his legs out from him and while he was in the air I blast him with my canon sending him to the wall

"BOOYAH!" I yelled as I watched him impact the wall leaving a massive dent in it. My celebrations came to an end with the sound of dozens of machines circling around me; they had the shape of wild cats such as lions, panthers and tigers. I readied my canon as one of the tiger ones attempted to get closer to me. Before it could pounce on me, a laud screech filled the room and the mechanical beast looked back to where the man was. There the man got up and walked a few steps towards me.

"Now that I see that you're not a complete waste of time" the man said with an eerie smile, "let me introduce myself, my name is Mal, short Malfunction." he said with a small twitch in his neck and his voice went high for a second. "I am an almost perfect machine except for a few bugs in this mechanical body's systems, what are you?"

"I'm Cyborg, of the Titans" I said pointing my arm canon at him. I noticed BB in his gorilla form fending of mechanical versions of rhinos; I tried to think of a plan that could turn the tables. My thoughts were interrupted by the ground shaking and a few objects falling from the wall.

"warning, warning, ground floor has been breached" a computers voice announced while it showed a live feed of police invading the area, _it must be because if all the he talked about the other day, _I thought as I watch the officers file into the room that was on the screen.

"Damn" Mal said in a high pitched screech, "I can't get rid of that many people, it's too noticeable" he looked around until he stared at the giant mechanical narwhale. "Get into the sub NOW!" he said to the machines that sounded like another screech. With that order the machines started to board the ship through a large hatch that opened up on the side. When the machines were inside Mal jumped in and waved to me and BB, "tchuss Titans, I will fight you on another date, he said as the latch closed and large trap door opened up allowing the ship to drop down into water leading who knows where.

"Cy, we should go like now!" BB said, I looked around and watched as the computers exploded one by one, leading to the weapons on the wall exploding as well. Within a few minutes, everything in the factory was on fire. We ran to the platform that was now completely trashed while I was retrieving my bug that I placed there, BB turned into a green griffin and grabbed my arms with his talons and flew up the opening to the top floor. Flying through fires and falling metal we finally made it outside were we landed on a plot of grass and watching the rest of the factory burn and occasionally explode.

"Wanna go risk our lives some more?" I asked him with a smile. All he did was sighing and started walking towards the tower. I chased after him saying, "Ah come on I was only kidding". When I caught up to him we joked about the experience on the way to the tower.

**Raven's POV**

Despite Jinx and her friends being here, the night was relatively peaceful, besides the music of course. When Jezebel came out of the restroom earlier, she saw her sister and for a moment she looked like she wanted to go talk to her, instead she sat down with me and after that both our groups really kept to ourselves. Throughout the night we all talked about old missions we have been on together and about what we did before we became Titans. We got about another half hour of peace until a verbal fight broke out between a rather large man and one of Jinx's friends, I couldn't hear what they were saying because of the distance but the man was gesturing wildly at the gaudily dressed girl next to him and then at the blonde girl standing next to Pandora. More talking went on between the two before the man went red in the face at one of the comments that the blonde woman made and he cocked back his arm for a punch.

The woman seemed to see this and grabbed his arm and used his energy to easily flip him over her shoulder and slamming him on the ground, she let go of his hand and then gave him a kick in the stomach sending him sliding into a table interrupting a couple's make-out session. The man got back up and let out a laud battle cry as he charged at the blonde woman. While other people attempted to yell at her to get out the way, but she merely smiled and waited. When the man's fist reached about a few inches away from her face, she spun around it grabbing the man's other arm in the process. Forcing him to go with her, in what seemed like an instant the woman had the man on the ground with a black knife like object pressed dangerously close to his neck.

Knowing that this situation was going to get out of hand soon, I sat up ready to stop it but was met with an axe horizontally cutting through the wall besides me. I tried to look for Jinx but she was already dodging Bumble Bee's attacks as if it was the easiest thing to do while Jezebel tried to calm people down and Tara tried to pull the blonde girl from the man.

"_**Hurry up and take her out!"**_ rage said inside of me.

"_There are too many people for that" _I replied inside my head.

"_**Who cares!"**_ the emoticlone said right back

I was about to say something back but was cut off by the axe in the wall now cutting through it in attempt to get me. I started moving to avoid the blade until it came out of the wall and was pulled by the chained attached to it. As it was soaring through the air, Debris from the wall rained down upon me forcing me to close my eyes. When I opened them the axe was now inches away from my face, my eyes widen and for a second I didn't know what to do.

"_**I'm sick of this!" **_Rage's dark voice rang through my mind until my vision went red.

**Pandora's POV**

I looked surprised at the hero in front of me, not only did she stop my axe with her dark powers. She now four deep red eyes, _if she was anything like my sister and I, that means that now I actually might be in trouble_, the thought was then interrupted by the dark Titan pulling on my axe and sending it into a wall. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes as I was dragged across the wall. In one final movement I was sent across the room and forced through the wall toppling it completely, sending me, along with a large amount of stone and decorative tile into the waters below. After swimming to the surface, I breached the top of the water and took a deep breath as I looked up at the woman that had just sent me through a wall. She was looking down at me from the dock with her four red eyes; I heard a small chuckle as she arrogantly smiled. I froze the water beneath my feet allowing me to jump out the dock; landing gracefully I looked at her and noticed she was still quietly laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked with an irritated tone to my voice.

She smiled at my question while a few tendrils were now surrounding me, "just the fact that I'm going to destroy you" she arrogantly said.

After she said those words, she sent the tendrils after me. I manage to invade them with my speed, running strait for the dark girl; I formed my dark claws on my hand and attempted to slash at her. When I was about an inch away from her face, one of the tendrils caught me and sent me to the wall. The impact forced all the air out my lungs as I kneeled on the ground after I fell from the wall. As I was trying to regain my breath I heard that cocky laugh again, I looked up and saw her right in front of me.

"Did that hurt?" she asked with a mocking tone.

I let out a growl and slammed my fist into the ground making a large frozen spike that would have pierced through the dark titan's eye if she didn't use her powers to block it. While she was distracted with that, I kicked the girl's side mashing the spike in the process. The kick sent her into the wall, when she impacted she looked at me and growled, dozens of sharpened tendrils were sent after me, enclosing me into a circle. Using my claws I manage to slice through them but not before they left mildly serious cuts along my body. Thick Layered ice with spikes on the surface formed on my arms and legs acting as armor, at the point that my anger was at now I was sure that my eyes were now glowing red like my opponent. The cloths that Jinx had bought me was now cut in so many places that it more resembled a mini skirt and a top that exposed more skin then I would usually like. I ran towards her, dragging my claws against the dock creating a trail of ice. I slashed towards my enemy sending a flurry of frozen spikes at her. A dark shield shaped as a bird blocked them from reaching their target, after blocking my attack she sent a stone shrouded in darkness at me forcing me to slide under it. When I reached her I attempted to kick her again but she manage to catch it with her hand, in response an ice pillar formed on the ground to her side and smashed into her sending her into the wall with me following.

When she impacted the wall I tried to pierce through her head with my claws but she moved her head to the side and kicked me away from her. Forcing myself to stop by stabbing my claws through the ground, I was breathing heavily as I was glaring at her. Even though it was hard to see, I could tell that she was just as tired but we were too stubborn to admit it. We both went in for another attack but were separated by a wave of pink energy and the falling ceiling following it. Jinx twirled up to me and grasped my hand forcing me away from my battle; she pointed a finger towards the waters. I looked where she was pointing to find Mal on some giant contraption,_ must be the sub he was talking about_, I thought as I allowed Jinx to drag me away to the waters.

**Raven's POV**

I watched Jinx and Pandora run across the ice that the colder one formed to reach the large thing that the odd man was standing on. I watched as the jumped into a latch and the object sank down into the water. When they left I allowed myself to show how tired I had become after the fight with Pandora. Rage, satisfied with the fight, went back to never more. My clothes were torn from the fight and several cuts appeared along my body despite my attempts to avoid them. Jezebel ran towards me and helped me up and started to inspect my wounds after she had made sure the civilians were unharmed.

"Are you alright?" she asked with worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah" I said standing up, "where is Tara and Bumblebee?" I asked in returned.

She pointed to the left, following her finger I saw Tara untangling an extension cord from Bumblebees ankles most likely caused by Jinx. When they finally got the cord unwrapped they came over to me as well.

"We should go if the reporters find us here, the news stations are going to have a field day" Bumblebee said hearing the sirens and knowing that the news vans usually follow.

"Yeah and if Robin finds out" Tara said looking around at all the chaos.

I sighed at thinking about his response to all of this would be, last time something like this happened he banned us from going out to clubs for a month, Banned was his version of grounding but worked all the same, even though we still snuck out whenever we wanted to.

"Let's go" I finally said as me and Jezebel started to fly off to the tower with the others following.

(Later)

When we reached the tower we let out a sigh in relief when we saw that we were the only ones awake. Tara laced her arm around Bumblebee's and led her down the hall.

"We'll be in my room" Tara said back to me with a wink that made me blush when I realized what that meant they were about to do.

Ignoring the warmth in my cheeks, Jezebel and I went to my room and I made sure to lock the door, once inside I sat at the bed and laid down on it with a sigh. Jezebel went into the bath room and grabbed the medical supplies and started to fix up my wounds again. I couldn't help but to feel a little guilty for fighting her sister on our date so I spoke up.

"Sorry about all that" I said when she finished disinfecting the cuts.

She turned and smiled at me, "don't worry" she said while applying bandages to me, "I gotten into a few fights with her as well"

When she said that my guilt went away and I smiled at her, once she was done with bandaging me she smiled as she gently bushed me on my back.

"Bell, what are you doing?" I asked softly while blushing.

"Nothing" she said with her finger softly trailing up my arm, "just what I planned on doing since this morning.

She went towards my neck and started lightly licking my skin sending shivers down my spine. In response I slowly slid my hands down her dress until I reached her mid thighs were the dress ended. I slipped my hands under the soft fabric; Jezebel ceased from licking my neck and went for my lips instead which led to a sensual kiss. As we kissed my hands continued to roam her skin pushing up her dress to be only her torso was covered in the process. Eventually we pulled away for much needed air and so we could begin to take of each other cloths. I gently slid her dress over her arms leaving her in her black undergarments with white lace. My cloths on the other hand were already so ruined that I just tore through them and went back for another kiss, this time my tongue slid into her mouth allowing for a pleasure filled moan to escape from her. During our passionate kiss, I managed to flip her over to where I was on top of her. I lightly kissed her neck as my hands roamed her body, occasionally brushing underneath her brazier causing her to gasp.

I smiled at the sound and started to slide my hand down farther down her body till I reached the hem of her panties. Slipping past them, I lightly brush past the bud which caused a major reaction. I began to rub against her core making her let out soft moans as continued to lick the soft sensitive skin on her neck. With one hand I reached behind her and unclasped her brazier exposing her soft pale mounds, once the brazier was off, I began to gently caress her chest, eliciting soft and pleasure filled moans from her. Matching the rhythmic thrusts that her hips were making to meet the pleasure that my hand was causing, I brought her closer and closer to her climax. the closer she got, the more intense her moaning became until finally I had to silence her with a kiss to avoid waking up my friends with her laud pleasure filled screams as she came down from her euphoric experience.

When she had finished she laid still for a moment, her now exposed chest rising and falling as she laid there gasping for air. When she regained her breath, she curled up next to me and smiled lovingly. Her white hair clung to her shoulders as she rested her head on my left shoulder and laid her left arm across my waist.

"That was amazing" she said with a content sigh

I pulled her up for a chaste kiss, _well chaste compared to our others, _I thought with a smile. "Did you like it?" I asked partly due to my inexperience with the more physical side of a relationship.

"I loved it" she replied with a smile and a light peck on my lips.

Feeling accomplished with myself, I let myself be distracted for long enough for the white haired beauty to straddle my hips and pin my arms above me.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked at the sudden movement

She smiled and brought down her lips to mine and gave me a rather sensual kiss, "returning the favor" she said in a sultry voice as she went down to lick my neck and her hand slipped down my panties. Throughout the rest of the night the room was filled with stifle moans as we continued to pleasure each other until we eventually passed out from exhaustion.

**Jinx's POV**

I sat with the now sleeping Pandora in the med-bay of the massive submarine Mal had built, at first; I thought it was a bit odd that it looked like a giant narwhale. But then I realized that most of the machines that he builds are a mechanical form of some animal. While I cleaned a my girlfriends wounds I thought back to the day I had met the odd android.

(Flashback)

_Pandora, dressed in a pair of black pants, grey shirt and her black lab coat, was leading me through a dark hallway. She told me that she had met an interesting person, at first I thought that she had started to meet new people and become friends with them. Ever since I found her in the snow in the middle of the small forest of the memorial park, she had been really distant from people. But now looking at the place I started to see that whoever she had met, they couldn't be at all normal._

_Eventually the dark hall opened up leading to a poorly lit area surrounded by weapons. I watched as Pandora walked to an area with multiple computers surrounding something that looked relatively close to a man. What appeared different was on the side of his torso, there was a large amount of skin missing exposing metal and numerous wires that occasionally sparked. The thing had one normal looking arm and the other looked like a metal version of the skeletal structure for it._

_Pandora walked up to the thing and harshly pulled the wire out of the things neck. In a violent array of blinding sparks, the thing got up and let out a deafening screech that sounded like two gears grinding against each other at high speeds. The thing glared at Pandora with two glowing violet mechanical eyes, I was actually scared for the girl I had come to call friend and began to walk as fearlessly as possible to confront the machine. The creature almost reminded me of Cyborg, like if Cyborg was kidnapped by Tim Burton._

_The thing looked at me as I approached it; it began doing a series of high and low shrieks that almost sounded like taking. It then held out one skeletal finger as if asking me to wait, it reached down to her it stomach would be and opened it as if it was normal, dug around inside of it and pulled out a soldering iron. It ripped out what I hope was synthetic flesh that covered up its esophagus and started to repair it. After it was down it made a few sounds that sounded relatively human, and then reached out its more normal hand to me._

"_Guten tag" it said with a voice that still sounded mechanical but wasn't as bad as before._

"_Hi" I said in shock that it knew a language._

"_I am…" it said, it stopped doing anything for a while, just stood there still shaking my hand as if he was in a loop._

"_Mal" Pandora piped up_

"_I am Mal" the machine said finishing his statement, "might I inquire who you are?" it asked._

"_Jinx" I said back._

_(End flashback)_

Over the next couple of weeks I knew them, Mal had repaired and improved the imperfections in his prototype body while Pandora met the crazed Cera and invited her into her group. At first I acted as if I was a lone wolf, but ever since I left the Hive-Five to pursue a life away from crime I had become a little lonely. Granted I call Gizmo from time to time, but I get so tempted to just put on my old suit and go out and steal something that I decided to try to talk to them less. I decided I would rather live a peaceful life then stay in that new prison they had built specifically for meta-humans. Thanks to the Bird-boy's mentor and father figure visiting Jump and suggesting a scanner to place criminals into different security levels based off their power level. Prison had become a lot harder to break out of, granted I was pretty cocky when I scored a eleven out of twenty when the normal average for teens is a five.

So after that and a few occasions of helping the Titans with undercover missions, and less stealing got me on the straight and narrow. Of course, that didn't mean I wouldn't occasionally 'commandeer' a pricy jewel here and there. Just nothing to serious, _like the one of a kind diamond priced at around ten million dollars,_ I thought with a snicker.

The door behind me slid opened and Mal walked in, he looked at me as I was pacing bandages on Pandora's wounds. His head tipped to the side and a purple question mark appeared on his visor, "you know you don't have to do that?" he said as he opened up a panel on the wall that let out a virtual keyboard, "she's a half-demon, she heals on her own" after he said that, each of his fingers split in half, giving him twenty as he typed away on that thing.

"I know" I said finishing wrapping up the last wound, "I just want to, that's all" I then took a rag and ran it under cold water and dapped it on her forehead.

Mal looked away from the panel to look at me, "interesting" he said before turning back to his work.

"What's interesting?" I asked

"Organics creatures" he said suddenly, "I find organic intelligence and its capacity for intimate emotions interesting."

I thought for a moment before I looked back to him, "didn't you tell use one day that it was possible that you were originally human?" I asked him.

That on statement got me his undivided attention, Mal didn't really mind meta-humans and half demons much, mainly because he thinks that there a more perfect evolution from humans. But do to his past with human scientist; he tends to outright hate them. Once someone called him a human during a skirmish with a group of people invading his factory, he took one of the weapons off of the wall and vaporized the lot of them.

"I thought I told you before that I don't know my origins, I merely have theory's based of memories." He said tapping on his metal skull.

"you never told us the memories you have" I sat down on a chair next to Pandora's bed, "care to share?" I asked with a smile trying to coax the machine into talking to me.

He looked at me with a purple question mark appearing on his visor again, but then it disappeared as he shrugged his shoulders.

"so, what do you remember?" I asked much like a therapist would to a patient.

"not much," he said quickly, "the data is mostly blocked; a large dark building that reeked of human fear and sadness, and a reflection of a redheaded girl in mirrored glass, maybe if you see you could make some sense of it"

Before I could ask what he was talking about his visor let up and projected a massive screen showing the reflection of the girl he just mentioned. She looked to be about eleven at the time, her skin was pale and her faced was framed in blood red hair that most people buy dyes to achieve. Her face was sullen and her eyes appeared to be hallow and lifeless. The picture of the girl stayed there for a few seconds until Mal shut it off and readjusted his visor,

I could tell that the machine didn't have a clue what it could mean by the way he showed me that heartbreaking image as if it meant nothing to him.

"when we reach Antarctica and capture that weasel, I am sure he can help me to unblock some of the memories." He said walking towards the door. "until then I prefer to not dwell on such things, now I must go make sure we are on the right route" he said before leaving.

I looked to the unconscious girl next to me and smiled lightly,_ you pick the strangest people to help_, I said to myself while continuing to dab the cloth on her forehead.

**Raven's POV**

When I woke up in the morning Jezebel wasn't next to me, assuming she woke up before me, I got up and went to the bathroom to wash off from last night. After words, I proceeded to brush my hair, and then brush my teeth and getting dressed in my Titan battle outfit.

I walked out of my room and went into the kitchen to see Jezebel making everyone a breakfast of pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs and tofu equivalents for Beast-Boy. Dressed in black pants, a black cropped top with teal lines marking edges and black combat boots with teal strings, The outfit made her look like she came out of some fighting game that Beast Boy would play. When she saw me, she smiled and walked over to me, took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen to eat with our friends. We sat down next to each other and ate while we talked to the others about yesterdays advents, while Robin and Starfire were a little more quite, Tara had no problem telling the advents at the night club. After Tara had finished, we were all quite to hear what Cyborg and Beast Boy did last night.

Beast Boy cleared his throat, surely he was going to make this as dramatic as possible, he took a deep breath to prepare his quick way of talking, leaving us all to wait.

"we went down to that factory and basically cleared him out of there while retrieving my bug". Cyborg said before his best green friend could say anything.

Beast Boy sighed as he fell back into his chair, "duuude, I wanted to tell them" he said with a pathetic voice.

"sorry BB" Cyborg said with a grin, "you were taking too long"

"excuse me Cyborg" Starfire said, "why would you go back there for a mere insect?" she asked innocently.

Cyborg let out a small laugh at the girl, "because Star, the bug isn't real, it's a small robot used for spying" he said while reaching out his hand showing the small blue machine that looked a lot like a spider. "anyway, I looked over what it recorded and found out what they're doing"

"please do tell" Jezebel said a little too eagerly, but obviously from the lack of reactions from the rest of our friends it went unnoticed.

"well in the video they were talking about going to Antarctica to find some scientist" Cyborg said while looking towards Robin to see what he would say.

Robin looked to be deep in thought for a while, until he nodded and stood up. "well whatever it is that they're doing, we have to investigate it, well take the T-jet and meet them there" he said as we followed him to the garage.

we got into the air craft, Cyborg, anticipating Jezebel joining the team, decided to make two seats in my area of the ship much like he did with Starfire's when Tara officially came back. After every one was in their seats, the garage door opened showing a view of the morning sun above the ocean. The engines hummed as Cyborg prepared the jet for takeoff.

"all right team" Robin said over the radio system, "to Antarctica!" Robin said as the engines took of in the air.

**A/N: ****that was exhausting. Well it's almost summer down here in Virginia beach, just two more weeks, well technically one because the last week is just finals and those days are cut in half. I know, I know, "what took you so long Prophet, it's been more than a month" I been busy okay! I read Huckleberry Fin for honors and all my classes decided to give out projects. But I have not forgotten my readers, I am busy coming up with story ideas and revising ****the last laugh, and Being evil is fun**** and writing the next chapter to my new Soul Caliber story. But when it's officially summer I plan to write a lot more, well I hope you enjoy it.**

**Yours truly: **the prophet of sin


	7. Beneath the surface

**A/N: ****hello there again, it's summer and that mean I have a lot more time to write, mainly because I don't ever sleep at night, but that's not the point. The point is that the story shall continue. By the way I have to thank my readers for sticking with this story and the reviewers for supporting me. Now for those of you that actually read the author's notes, let's get on with the story. Yeah I left the first part in third person because I didn't feel like changing it; I might make all the beginning parts 3****rd**** person, eh who knows.  
**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**Beneath the Surface**

(Pandora's memories/dream)

Pandora stood inside a large poorly lit room, the grey stone walls were splattered with the blood of the numerous bodies that lay on the ground with deep gashes cut into their skin, Pandora, using part of a thick royal blue curtain that hung over a large boarded window, wiped the blood off her face and then carefully cleaned her custom made Back-sword, making sure to wipe the red liquid from the rose shape pommel. Her black dress was now covered in blood along with the heeled boots she was wearing that was surrounded by the blood that had pooled around her feet. The large dark wood door to the building opened, the iron hinges making a creaking noise as it was slowly opened to reveal a man. The man himself was of average build dressed in black trousers, the end of the pant legs were tucked into a pair of black boots, his simple black cotton shirt was slightly hidden by the dark brown hooded cloak that tied around his neck with a silver bird broach. The man walked into the room dragging a portly man behind him. The plump man struggled and cursed at the hooded man as he was roughly forced and tied into a chair.

"Master" Pandora said turning her head towards the two men

The man in black looked around the room observing all that the young woman did, "I like what you did with the place" the man said in a deep scratchy voice.

"Shut up" the cold girl said back to him as she looked at the man tied to the chair, "who's this?" she asked raising her brow at the man. _Whatever he does, he must live quite comfortably,_ she thought observing his clothing.

The man was wearing a white silk shirt with a red cravat slightly puffing out of it, the man's build was slightly hidden by the fur lined blue silk robe that went down to the mans pudgy calves. The man's face was slightly cut and the nose had been broken with a trail of slightly thicken blood trailing down both nostrils. His left eye was beginning to swell as and bruise. The man scowled at the tow darkly dressed assassins, trying desperately to withhold his pride.

"He's the man that runs this brothel" he said staring back at the man, with a dark look in his face.

"You can't do this to me" the man said struggling in the chair, "do you know how much I give to the church; the Vatican will have your head" the man said with a scowl

"Shut him up please" the man said to Pandora as he turned away from them to grab a chair from a table that was covered in spilt wine and shattered glass.

The cold girl walked up to him and put her gloved hand over his mouth, the man panicked as a chilled steam started to seep between the woman's fingers. Once she pulled her hand back the man's mouth was sealed by a sheet of ice to keep him from speaking.

The hooded man came back dragging a chair behind him; he set the chair facing away from his victim and sat in it backwards. He placed his arms on the backrest of the chair and rests his head on his arms as he stared at the man. "I'm quite sorry to inform you that I don't care how much you give to anyone" he said with a light chuckle when the man attempted to talk back, "you're a horrible human being, selling slaves, running brothels, killing people through assassins, that warrants death" at that the man started to struggle in his chair and eventually knocked himself over. "Look on the bright side, soon you'll find out if heaven is real, granted if it is you're not going there"

Understanding what her master meant by his statement, Pandora gripped her back-sword tightly and gave the man a cold look. In one quick motion, the blade came down on the man's neck releasing the pathetic man from the mortal bonds. Jezebel didn't know where the man would go in his death, nor did even really care, as far as she was concerned, such a human was a waste space.

"Let's go Lestrande" the hooded man said getting up from the chair and walking towards the doors, Pandora cleaned her bloodied blade on the man's coat and carefully placed it into the sheath on her left side of her waist. With one final sigh she turned around and walked with her master into the night leaving the corpses to be found in the morning.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

Our white and silver jet with an appearance that much resembled a larger version of the orange T-sub hovered a few feet above the ice. Luckily we were safe from the bitter cold winds inside the heated aircraft. We were both sitting in a state of boredom as we sat in their seats and listen to Robin and Cyborg argued over the intercom installed into every section of the jet.

It had been a week since we had left Jump in attempts to track the four alleged criminals that had escape inside the odd submarine. Even though Cyborg would not admit it, ,most of us, including me, felt as if we were lost in the frozen waste land that made up our surroundings.

"Damn it Cyborg, do you even know where we're going?" Robin yelled over the speaker.

"Shut up, since you know better would you like to steer?" Cyborg sarcastically said back.

"Do you know what, I would" Robin said back in a biting tone

"There is no way your steering my baby!"Cyborg yelled.

"Does this happen often?" Jezebel asked me, she tried adjusting the hood of the purple winter cloak that I had given her, along with insulated pants, sweater, boots and gloves, all in varying shades of blue and black.

"Not really" I said leaning my head back on the tan head rest of my seat, "it only really happens if we're lost somewhere

We're not lost!" Cyborg yelled, _dammit I left mic on, _I thought with a frown as Cyborg continued to complain about my comment.

"Dude" Beast Boy moaned painfully, "cans you guys shut up; you're giving me a headache"

"I'm telling you guys that these are the exact coordinates that was in Mal's compu-" Cyborg didn't finished as he was interrupted by a massive violet laser bursting through the ice about forty yards away.

Out of the massive hole that the laser had melted into the ice, came a massive metal narwhal with purple spiral lines going through the tusk. _The hell! _I thought as I stared, wide eyed at the giant mechanical beast heading right towards us. With a laud crashing noise, the machine landed on the ice and started to slowly slide across the frozen surface.

"I told you that we were in the right spot!" Cyborg yelled as the grinding of metal on ice over took almost everything else.

When the machine stopped it was right in front of us, a small hatch opened on top of it and their stood Jinx and her friends.

Jinx walked to the edge of the platform and looked around, she was wearing a thick black winter jacket with pink fur lining the hood and black sweat pants, and her pink hair was pulled back by ridiculously fluffy earmuffs. She spotted us and must have noticed the large T brand that was on both wings and waved her gloved hand at us, "Hi guys!" she yelled. Pandora and Mal walked up behind her and looked down on the aircraft looking at the occupants inside.

Pandora walked to the edge first, she was wearing the odd black institution clothes but, this time though the straps were all blue and the buckles and chains were tinted in a light blue coating. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail in a blue ribbon and instead of remaining barefoot; she was wearing black combat boots. _Why is she dressed like that in this freezing weather? _I thought starring at the odd girl.

"It appears so" the android said while waking up, he stared down at us with his violet visor, "it seems the Titans our more persistent than flies on garbage". He said in an insulting matter.

"Insulting us isn't going to get you anywhere" Robin said over the speaker, "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, either way we're turning you in"

"Well then" the android said looking at his arm, as the mouth of the mechanical whale opened its mouth due to Mal's influence, the sound of an powerful engine starting rang through its maw, "since I'm the villain in this situation I guess I should say the hard way" he said while looking back up.

As he said those words the sound got lauder and within seconds there was a dangerous looking car, driving through the mouth and went out of the machines mouth. While it was in the air, Mal, Pandora and Jinx jumped into the seat of the vehicle, landing perfectly in the passenger seats. When the car landed on the ice and drifted until it came to a stop. The car was on the side of us and stood almost eye level to our aircraft The car was a heavily modified off road Jeep, the thing was black with neon blue lines making it look like it came out of Tron.

"See ya" the blonde girl behind the wheel said before driving past us.

"Follow them!" Robin yelled to Cyborg over the intercom

At that the T-jets engines started up again and we took off to follow the odd group of people, Jezebel and I hanged on to their seats as the jet sped towards the car.

"Cyborg!" Robin called over the intercom, "don't let them get away!"

"don't worry, I got it" Cyborg yelled back, on the right side of us, a large gun came out of the jets wing and took aim at the group in front of him.

"What are they doing?" Jezebel said with a worried expression.

"don't worry" I said trying to calm her down, "it won't kill them" _at least I think it won't,_ I thought in my head as I watched blue beams shoot out of the guns barrel in rapid succession.

Unfortunately, each blast that launched out of the gun missed and instead hit the ice right behind their adversary's vehicle causing large sections of the ice to break apart. Eventually Cyborg managed to catch up to them, when they were about ten yards away Robin's voice came on over the intercom.

"Time to put an end to this" after he said that, the two rocket launchers on each side of Cyborg's section rose to the surface of the jet.

When they fired the weapons, the car in front of them swerved right and left to get away from the oncoming missiles. The last one that was fired almost hit them, as they swerved in a half circle, Jezebel, worried over her sisters safety, tightly gripped my shoulder trying to keep herself calm. For a second the vehicle remained stopped with the front facing the jet, the blonde girl driving gave us an evil glare before she turned her head to look behind her and started driving back in reverse. While they were driving away, two Gatling guns came out of each side of the front section of the jeep. While still driving in reverse, the two guns had started to shoot at us while we were trailing the four people.

Bullet holes began to line the aircraft as they were assaulted by the barrage of bullets were fired at them. In response, I constructed a shield in front of us to deflect most of the projectiles that flew towards our ship. After what felt like hours of my struggling to reconstruct the shield when it shattered due to the impact from the small pieces of steel, they had stopped allowing me to take a rest. I fell back into my seat, exhausted from constantly having to reconstruct the shield.

We continued to follow our adversaries towards two large pillars of ice, once we went past them, an ear piercing alarm went off making Jezebel and I cover our ears. In the distance, small platforms rose from the surface, revealing large grey turrets with double barrels. Eight of the weapons came out of the ground and aimed at us as we approached them. The turrets began shooting out large balls of red energy at the both of us, Cyborg, in attempt to avoid the onslaught of energy that was flying towards them, steered the jet right and left avoiding each of the projectiles. The jeep in front of us was easily avoiding most of the blast until four of the cannons shot at the at once, in order to avoid them the crazed blonde girl driving the vehicle slowed down enough to remain side by side with our air craft. The blonde gave me a wicked smile before she slowed down and used the emergency break to drift the vehicle in a half circle in order to tailgate the ship.

"What are they doing?" Cyborg asked over the intercom

"I have no idea" Beast boy said back as he was trying to look at them through the glass of his pod.

_What are they doing? _I thought worried about the way that the blonde had grin at me, once I looked ahead again she realized why the blonde had done what she did. The turrets that were aiming at the jeep was now aiming at us and charging up for the next blast. Despite Cyborg's best attempts, the constant onslaught of red missiles proved to be too much for even him to handle as one of the projectiles grinded against the left wing putting extra strain on the engines. In retaliation, Cyborg pressed one of the offence systems which allowed a Hydra rocket launcher to come through the back and fire at the turrets. Cyborg fired the weapon and destroyed the majority of the turrets.

The jeep behind us shot back out and drove past us and shot at the remaining three until they exploded. We followed them until we came upon a building that was placed in the side of a glacier, they stopped in front of the building and filed out of the jeep and walked inside.

Cyborg landed the jet and opened our sections to get out, we ran into the building in attempts to still capture Jinx and her friends, we ran through a long dark hallway until we entered a large circular room a keyboard mounted on a metal platform, ten glass cylinders attached to the circular walls. One of them had Jinx and Pandora inside while another had the odd male and the blonde woman, Jinx waved at me as the cylinders went down into the floor. When they were no longer insight Cyborg went to the keyboard and pressed a few keys.

Cyborg typed a few things into the virtual computer and then turned to us, "alright guys, two people can get into each of the elevator and we'll be on our way".

"Whoa, wait up" Beast boy said, "if these are elevators, were do they go to?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter" Robin walking to one of the glass cylinders, "wherever they go, that's where they went" he said pointing to one of the missing elevators.

"What if it's a trap?" I asked in curiosity at their plan.

"Well it's not as if we hadn't run head first into traps before" Cyborg said shrugging his shoulders

"So the plan is to run in and hope for the best" I said raising my brow at them. Robin nodded causing me to sigh, "Well then let's go" I said walking towards one of the cylinders with Jezebel following. Once we got close enough the glass opened up and then closed when we entered the glass room. Within seconds we started to descend into the floor until we were completely surrounded by ice, then we the elevator sank below the ice and we were greeted by the sight of the deep blue waters and the ice above us appearing to glow due to the suns light.

"It's so beautiful" Jezebel said in a wistful voice, "I never seen anything like this before"

"It is nice looking" I said back plainly

"Thank you for allowing me to see this with you" she said lacing her finger with mine.

"Not like I had a choice" I said back trying to hide the red in my face.

"Thank you anyway" she then leaned over to me and kissed me on the cheek adding to my already red face.

After a few more minutes of waiting the elevator descended into a similar room, Jezebel and I exited the elevator and walked to the opening in the room while we waited for our friends to exit the glass cylinders.

"Wow" beast boy said looking at the ground, "what happened here?" he said as we gazed at the ground.

The metal floor was littered with pieces of machines that looked like the drones we saw back at that factory, the only difference was the color of the metal that made up the plating.

"Looks like they ran into a bit of trouble" Cyborg said kicking one of the metal arms.

"Doesn't matter" Robin said heading towards the one walkway, he attempted to say something again but was interrupted the sound of thunder ripping through the hall.

After we heard the sound we all ran, _or in mine and Star's case flew, _down the halls. Eventually we entered a large steel room with large fluorescent lights shining down on the scene before us; dozens of the mechanical drones were fighting against Jinx and her friends. Jinx, now without her jacket hat and gloves, was throwing hexes at the machines making them fall apart or explode. The blonde was taking on two of the androids with a red and black spear, breaking off pieces at a time. With another laud boom, a group of drones were blasted towards us while a battle axe sailed through the air cutting them to shreds.

One of the drones spotted us and tried to attack Robin, he easily dodged the attack but unfortunately this caught the attention of other machines. "Titans go!" Robin shouted before he ran into the thick of the violence with his staff.

Cyborg took a shot at one of the machines before he yelled a laud "Booyah" and ran off with beast boy.

With I sigh I flew into the battle and used my powers to the fling large objects towards the machines while Starfire was throwing her bolts at them, I look around for Jezebel and saw her on the ground shooting at the machines near her with the canon on her arm.

The multiple machines that came at me all a strange baton in their hands, each one that came attempted to strike me as I dodged it my floating backwards, I wrapped a large piece of loose metal on the wall in a shroud and sent it smashing into them. After I destroyed the machines, I grabbed another object and was prepared to send it crashing into another group of the humanoid machines. But before I could, I felt a something incredibly hard strike me in the back forcing the air out my lungs, the force of impact forced me onto the ground, I pressed my arms against the cold metal floor, when I was about half way up, a black spiked boot almost stepped on my hand. I looked up to see a pair crazed acid green eyes looking down on me.

"hi there" she said with a feral grin, "sorry I didn't see you there" she offered her hand to help me up while in her other, she held a black and red spear. I looked at the hand that she offered me, then, despite my suspicion of the girl I took the pale hand and allowed her to help pull me up. once I was up she continued to stare at me with that creepy smile, she was wearing a the same black open sweatshirt but this time the bikini top she was wearing was a dark shade of green. "I don't think I know your name" she suddenly said, "my names Cera what's yours?" she asked with a high voice.

"Raven" I said still confused at the girls behavior, I looked behind her to see that the majority of the machines were now in pieces.

I looked back at the girl who now seemed to be deep in thought with her hand on her chin, "oh right" she said and then attempted to swing at my head with the spear. I ducked and moved to where I was a few feet away, "I was told not to kill a Raven, but did Pan-Pan mean a bird or a person?" she questioned. She turned back to me and smiled again, "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it now won't we Miss Raven".

She rushed me and tired to smash the spear into my side, I dodge the attack and wrapped a tendril around the girls leg and sent her to a wall. She got up and rubbed her hand on her head before smiling again. She stood up and ran back to me while holding the spear with one hand, when she was about five feet away from me Jinx called her making the blonde stop in her tracks. With a sigh she walked back to the pink haired girl leaving me confused at what just happened.

Shaking it off for the moment, I levitated into the air to rejoin my Girlfriend who was now standing in the middle of the room with her sister in front of her. I landed next to the white haired girl and stared at her sister, behind her was Mal and Jinx looking at a large metal door probably trying to open it.

"Why are you following us?" she asked in a calm tone

Robin walked past us and stood in front of the cold girl, "Because it is our heroic duty to capture criminals and turn them in" he said with pride

She rolled her eyes and sighed, she look as I she was about to say something before a laud alarm followed by a banging sound. We all looked to the man in front of the door that was trying to break it down. "Dammit" he screeched, "let me in you weasel!" he shouted at nothing

A buzzing sound filled the room as Mal stood there, still trying to destroy the door, "g-go away Z-35" a timid voice said over an intercom. "I-I'm w-w-warning you"

"Warning me of what you sniveling waste of matter" he said in an insulting tone.

"f-f-f-fine you forced my hand" the voice said before the buzz of the intercom turning off filled the room and the door behind is slammed shut, after that it remained silent in the room while Cyborg was scanning the now shut door and Beast boy and Tara was kicking around the mechanical heads.

Jezebel remained silent for the moment and took a seat on the metal floor; I sat next to her and crossed my legs to meditate on the current situation. After a few moments I was stirred from my focus by a tremor in the floor, I opened my eyes and looked around to see that my friends were now in alert. _What's going on? _I questioned myself while preparing myself for more enemies. My answer was given to me when the ceiling exploded and sent large heaps of metal raining down on us, I created a shield to try and catch the falling debris and for the most part it worked. But unfortunately the increasing load of the heavy material was beginning to make cracks in my shield.

"Raven, hold your shield as long as possible while we try to open the door" Robin said running towards Cyborg and Beast boy, I watched as Cyborg tried to blast the door opened and Beast Boy turned into different large animals and ran head first into the door. After a few minutes, I was sweating from the strain of holding the shield so long and could feel my strength fade, Jezebel was at my side with a worried expression painted on her face as she nervously looked up to the ceiling and then back at me.

Even as my legs began to shake from the strain, I manage to force a smile on my lips to try to calm her. "Don't worry, this is nothing" I lied

Her expression showed that she saw through it as she frowned a bit, she looked as if she was about to say something but was interrupted by an explosion that forced me back into the wall. When I hit my head against the metal, a made a surge of pain went throughout my body, my ears rang from the explosion and my vision was quickly fading, as I looked around I saw that the floor was falling away from the ceiling crashing into it. I noticed the lack of my friends and guessed that they fell when the floor collapsed, I felt myself slide against the wall and fall to the floor as my vision continued to fade until I eventually closed my eyes and lost consciousness.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself blinded by a bright light forcing me to quickly close my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes in attempt to get used to the light to find myself in a lush green field surrounded by trees, Looking around I found them to be filled with different colored apples.

"Why am I in an orchard?" I questioned out laud.

The sound of laughter on the distance caught my attention. It sounded a lot like Jezebel so I quickly ran towards the direction it came from. While running through the trees I heard a voice that I seemed to recognize but couldn't exactly place. I eventually ran into a clearing and found a lone tree that was circled by the others. The tree itself looked healthy but the leaves were black and all the apples in it looked as if they had been dipped in gold. When I approached the tree one of the apples fell and out of natural reflex, I caught it in my hand, I stared at the odd fruit and saw a distorted yellowy reflection of myself. I ran my nail across it in attempt to remove the gold plating but I only seemed to slightly squish it, out of curiosity I brought it to my mouth and closed my eyes as I took a small bite of the fruit and found myself surprised at the sweet flavor.

I looked back at the apple to find a black liquid leaking from it, I tried to swallow the fruit in my mouth but found I couldn't. I clasp my hands over my throat as the sweet liquid in my mouth thickened and began to suffocate me, I opened my mouth to try to take in air but the entrance to my esophagus was completely blocked. Behind me I heard a light chuckle, still struggling to breath I turned around hoping that it was someone who could help me. I was met with a site of a woman slowly walking out from behind the tree, she was dressed a long Greek dress that had a chaotic display of white and black scattered across it. Her hair was white on one side and black on the other; she was wearing golden jewelry all across her arms and had a few gold necklaces around her neck. Looking at her face I realized that she looked like an older version of both Pandora and Jezebel, she looked at me with her deep blue eyes and smiled at me.

"Well what do we have here" she said in a sweet voice and a bright smile as she walked over, "nobody has been in my garden in years" in a second her smile disappeared and she roughly grabbed my neck. "How did you get here?" she questioned as her eyes began to turn red.I grasped at the woman's hand trying to make her let go of me, after a few seconds she smiled again and let me fall to the ground, "no matter I will find out soon enough" she said as she walked away and my vision failed as I felt myself suffocating from the lack of Oxygen.

* * *

I stood up and took a deep breath as I placed one hand on my neck, once I realized I could breathe, I relaxed my body and took in deep breaths. I looked around myself and found I was somewhere incredibly dark and waited for my eyes to adjust as I shivered from the cold, I could eventually see a few shapes showing me I was in some kind of empty room that had scraps of metal lodged into the floor and walls from the earlier explosions. I continued looking hoping to find the shape of my friends in the darkness when I eventually saw an outline of what I thought was Jezebel; I stood up and began to approach the shape with caution.

"Belle?" I said seeing if the shape was the white haired beauty.

"I'm not Jezebel" the shape said in a cold voice that I immediately recognized.

"Hello Pandora" I said in an emotionless tone sitting back down on the floor, my warm clothing did almost nothing to stop the cold air from chilling me to the bone as I shivered slightly. I tried to hide the fact in order for the girl across from me not to notice but eventually I heard her sigh in annoyance.

"Your cold aren't you" she said more as a statement than an actual question, she stood up and walked over to me. I heard the sound of jingling metal and when I looked at her she was untying the straps on her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I asked with a red face when she took of her shirt revealing her black bra. I tried to scoot away but I accidently hit my head on the wall which sent a wave of pain pounding through my head.

"Damn, hold still" she said as she placed her hand on the back of my head, the soft touch caused me to wince in pain making her quickly pull back. "Your bleeding" she said before reaching for one of the many pockets on her pants, she pulled out a bunch of clean pads and softly rested them behind my head, "hold those there" she ordered. I was suspicious of her behavior but did what she said because I didn't have much of a choice. Pandora then untied the ribbon that was keeping her hair up and began to wrap it around my head to keep the pads in place.

"Uh thanks" I said awkwardly, still confused on why she was willing to help me.

"Yeah whatever" she said brushing off my thanks, "now take that cloak off" she said scooting closer to me.

"Why" I asked

"Because, since the floor is metal we can't exactly make a fire and I won't be blamed for letting you freeze to death" she said sitting as close to me as possible and covering us up with her thick shirt. "Now give me the cloak so we can use it" she ordered again.

I reached for the clasp and undid it before handing it to her; she then placed my cloak over her shirt and huddled closer to me. _Her_ _skin actually wasn't as cold as I was expecting_, I thought as our arms touched. I blushed at the realization that she was still half naked. we sat there in silence for a few moments as we continued to share warmth to avoid the cold. Eventually I turned my head to look at her and mustered up the will to speak, "thanks" I said quickly before turning my head back to the wall.

She didn't say anything for a moment but then shifted her body, "shut up, just wake me up when you are ready to leave" she said before closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall.

I scoffed at the girls comment as I watched as her breathing deepened; I rested my head against the wall as well and let myself fade off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: well that's it for now at first wanted to make this chapter longer but then decided against it, partly because I have other stories to get through, but mostly to build up of suspense. I won't bore you with anymore rambling but I hope to get to this story again within the next few weeks after I finish another chapter of my Soul Calibur story, Tchuss!**


End file.
